


Case of the Songbird

by Ariyana



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga), The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Canon Fusion, Amshel Goldsmith is a Dick!, Attempted Murder, Blood Drinking, Body Horror, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Medical Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Murder, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Multiple, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, Superheroes, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, The Hargreeves Are 16 in this Story, This is Fanfic; So you get what you paid for!, Torture, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Underage sexual exploration, Vampire Bites, forced transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: In a rare opportunity, young Vanya, the ordinary member of the Umbrella Academy gets to showcase her musical talent, but things take a darker turn than anyone could have imagined, when she meets the Opera prodigy, Diva Goldsmith. [Umbrella Academy/Blood Plus Crossover]
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/James Ironside, Diva/Ben Hargreeves, Diva/Number Five | The Boy, Diva/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Saya/Diego Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a crossover between Blood Plus and Umbrella Academy. Basically this is an alternate universe/reality where Five never time traveled away and Ben is still alive. The Hargreeves siblings are all 16 years old in this story, but still dysfunctional. All the Blood plus characters in this are immortals, so while they look young they are all over 100 years old. So if age differences bother you, then don't read this. 
> 
> I'm mostly using the television show characterizations for both sets of characters, but there will be comics and manga things popping up from time to time for both series. You don't necessarily have to know everything about either series as both series are getting rewritten in this story.

Vanya was used to being the one ignored by her family, never having a day to shine, but today was different. Today not only did she get to play the first chair in the orchestra at the New York Metropolitan Opera House, an accomplishment she was exceedingly proud of, but she was doing so on the night of a Opera prodigy’s debut showcase. The young woman had taken Europe by storm, everyone was excited to see her come to America for her first performance, Vanya was no different. The fact that she and the young opera singer were both 16 wasn’t lost on her. It was exciting yet daunting and for the first time her family would be seeing her perform, though she suspected Sir Reginald’s interest was more in the Diva’s performance than seeing his ‘ordinary’ daughter perform. However she tried her best to keep those negative thoughts at bay. The couple of times that she actually got to meet Diva, the prodigy had been quite nice to her, so she chose to focus on the positive.

However because of Sir Reginald’s societal status he and her siblings had been invited to the luncheon that the Goldsmith family had thrown for their beloved Diva earlier in the day. Vanya had garnered her own invitation due to her status of being a featured performer. Sir Reginald and Dr. Goldsmith seemed to get along as the two men walked off, leaving Diva and the Umbrella Academy to converse with each other. Diva had remained silent for a long moment, staring at Vanya and her siblings as though she were memorizing their appearance and looking into each of their souls. Five had been the one to speak first, which caused Vanya to visibly flinch as she hadn’t wanted anyone to offend Diva and possibly ruin her moment to play for the renowned singer.

“Diva, that’s a rather on the nose name for a prodigy. I take it you weren’t worried about being labeled overly confident?” He asked, causing his other siblings to frown at him for what they felt was him being rude.

Diva merely chuckled. “Funny question from one who is only known by a number.” She retorted, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. “I didn’t name myself, so why should I care what others think of my name?”

Vanya bit her bottom lip to hold back her laugh as Five slightly glared at Diva. “Touché.” Five replied, his gaze definitely sizing up Diva.

“Pourquoi es-tu un numéro, alors que les autres ont des noms?” She questioned him in French, as far everyone knew, the Goldsmith’s naive tongue.

“I really don’t see the difference between having a name or a number, they both work the same.” Five said frankly.

“Je suppose que c'est vrai.” Diva replied with a light chuckle. “And the rest of you, do you prefer your names or numbers?”

Vanya and the rest of her siblings all glanced at each other a moment before various replies of “Names” came out of their mouths.

Once again Diva began to chuckle as a young asian man walked over to her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

“Yes, Karl.” She said sweetly, causing the young man to slightly blush, even as he looked at her with pure adulation. 

“Nathan needs you for your final fittings before tonight, my lady.” He said, lowering his gaze in a submissive gesture as if he feared her wrath.

She simply reached out and tipped his chin up to meet her gaze. “Tell Nathan once I am done speaking with my new acquaintances that I will be with him shortly after.”

“As you wish.” He said with a bow, before immediately taking his leave.

“Now, where were we?” She said as though they hadn’t been interrupted. Her attention right back on the seven siblings.

However Allison’s gaze had been on the retreating back of Karl, while Luther frowned at her. Diva simply smiled as she moved toward the pair and moved between them to place an arm around Allison. “I take it you liked what you saw?” She lightly teased, causing Allison to look down in embarrassment. 

“Uh, it’s not like that!” Allison protested weakly.

“It’s alright.” Diva merely laughed again as her hand moved up to touch Allison’s chin. “You’re quite lovely, Allison. I would introduce you to my sweet Karl, but he’s dreadfully shy and would only be intimidated by your beauty. Perhaps I should introduce you to Solomon instead.”

“Diva?” A new voice invaded from behind everyone. They all turned to see an impossibly beautiful looking young man with short blond hair, perfectly coiffed and twinkling blue eyes. He looked as though he stepped off the pages of a GQ magazine in his pristine white three piece suit. He couldn’t have been more than a few years older than them, yet he carried himself as though he were an older accomplished man.

“Perfect timing. Solomon, dear have you had the pleasure of meeting the Hargreeves family or rather the Umbrella Academy?” Diva asked, while keeping her arm wrapped around Allison’s shoulders.

“I have not. Though I have heard quite a bit about you all. I was in France when you helped save the Eiffel Tower. It's an honor to meet true heroes.” He said kindly as he extended a hand toward Luther who had been signaled out as the leader of the group many times by the press, since they started fighting crime. 

Vanya noted the glare from both Diego and Five at the gesture as everyone knew that Diego desired to be the leader of the group, though Five was more often than not the _actual_ brains behind their missions. However both boys remained silent, only nodding at Solomon as he acknowledged the rest of the team. Suddenly Vanya felt the weight of an arm around her shoulders and quickly glanced up to see Diva staring her directly in the eye as both women were the same height, but somehow Vanya felt as though Diva could crush her if she truly tried.

“Milyy Vanya, I don’t mean to ignore my gifted violinist.” Diva said, giving Vanya’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. There was definitely something possessive and almost flirtatious in the gesture as Diva lightly brushed some of Vanya’s stray strands of hair out of her face. “Come. Walk me to my fitting. There is something I wish to discuss with you.”

“Okay.” Vanya replied in a soft voice, quite afraid to decline Diva’s request as she didn’t want to jeopardize her place in the orchestra. Plus Diva _had_ called her gifted and even lovely. That was more praise in one sentence than she had ever heard in her life from any member of her family. Slowly she allowed the other woman to lead her away from her siblings even as the butterflies in her stomach did barrel rolls.

“Solomon, do take good care of Vanya’s siblings, I wouldn’t want them growing bored.” She commanded a definite code in her speech for Solomon that Five picked up on, though he remained quiet as he had no proof that Diva or her people were being nefarious, but he definitely got the impression that they were up to no good.

“Have you all eaten anything yet? If not, please feel free to help yourselves.” Solomon asked, gesturing toward the buffet area that housed a wide array of food including sweets that immediately caught the eyes of Klaus, Ben, Diego and Luther, all of whom gladly took him up on his offer. Though Five and Allison remained in Solomon’s presence as they both seemed to be suspicious of him and Diva.

“I’m not hungry.” Five said simply.

“Me either.” Allison added, giving Solomon a wary smile.

“Is something wrong?” Solomon asked, noting Allison’s look, while choosing to ignore the glare coming from Five.

“No, just curious what Diva wants with our sister.” Five said frankly.

“She likely wishes to extend an invitation to her to perform on stage with her. That is usually what she likes to do when she has these showcase performances.” Solomon said with a shrug. If he got the impression that Five didn’t like him, his expression showed nothing.

“Are you and Diva related?” Allison asked, curious as to what these guys were to the prodigy opera singer.

“Oh yes, we’re both Goldsmiths. Cousins to be precise, but I think of her as a sister.” He replied with a sort of reverence in his voice that made it sound as though Diva meant the world to him.

Strangely enough both Five and Allison could relate even if neither of them would ever admit to such things out loud.

xXx

The longer Vanya remained in Diva’s presence, the floatier her stomach felt. Diva was far more tactile in her affection than any of her siblings or Sir Reginald himself. Not even Mom showed as much affection as Diva was showing her as they walked huddled together, while holding hands toward Diva’s rooms in the hotel. “What is it that you wanted to discuss?” Vanya asked, finally gathering her courage to speak.

“I want you to perform on stage with me for one of my songs.” Diva replied, giving Vanya’s hand a squeeze.

Instantly Vanya’s eyes widened in shock, her mouth slightly gaping as she couldn’t believe her ears. It was one thing to make the first chair in the orchestra, but quite another to share the stage with Diva. “I-I don’t know what to say…” she answered struggling to speak as she felt so overwhelmed.

Suddenly Diva hugged her, pressing their cheeks together. “Say yes.” Diva declared, moving away only to grasp both Vanya’s shoulders as she looked deeply into her eyes. “Don’t you want a moment to shine as brightly as I know that you can? No one could ignore you then.” She added sweetly.

Vanya could feel her heart hammering in her chest, Diva’s words were both sweet and stinging as all she ever wanted was a chance to be extraordinary like the rest of her siblings. However they were superheroes and she was merely a musician. The mix of emotions flowing through her were at conflict that she could feel her anxiety begin to flare. Suddenly she pulled away to dig into her pockets to find her prescription of anxiety pills. Though once she pulled the small pill bottle free of her pocket, Diva snatched it from her hands. Her gaze scrutinizing the label, before glancing up at Vanya with a questioning almost hurt expression.

“I’m offering you a chance to showcase your talent and you’re trying to dilute your feelings?” Diva asked with a frown.

Vanya clasped her hands together, trying not to shrink away as the disappointment in Diva’s voice made her want to crawl into a hole. Here the star of the show was offering her an once in a lifetime opportunity and she was panicking. “I’m...sorry, this is all just...just _overwhelming_.” She finally admitted, close to breaking down in tears, a low humming beginning to emanate around them.

“Shhh.” Diva whispered, moving in to grasp Vanya’s face tenderly. “It’s okay, Vanya.” She said softly before leaning in to press an experimental kiss to the younger woman’s lips. Instinctively Vanya gasped in surprise, but Diva’s lips were incredibly soft and warm. As the shock wore off, she found herself kissing the other woman back, her eyes falling shut as she let herself get swept up in the moment. Though before anything further could happen, the sound of a strong male voice clearing his throat interrupted them. Diva broke the kiss to glance over her shoulder as Vanya immediately ducked her head and tried to blend into the background.

“My apologies, darling, but we really must do your fittings.” An extremely flamboyant voice spoke out. Vanya slowly glanced up to see another blonde man, leaning in the doorway of Diva’s room. While the man was also quite handsome he wasn’t as alluring as Solomon had been on the eyes. Though this one dressed more like an artistic type, his wardrobe allowing for more colors than any of the black suits that were being worn by most of the men present at the luncheon.

“Vanya, this is my fashion designer and art director, Nathan Mahler.” She introduced with a curtness to her tone that seemed to impart her annoyance with him for interrupting their girl time.

“Hello.” Vanya replied quietly, her cheeks burning red, she had never kissed another woman before, let alone been caught red handed making out with anyone. Thus she felt as though she could crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment, if that were possible.

Nathan merely chuckled as he gracefully pushed off the doorframe, before walking over to both women. “Ahhh young love.” He teased as he wrapped his arms around both Diva and Vanya. “Come, come you two. I’m sure I have something appropriate for your young lady to wear for the performance as well.” He quickly added as he ushered them both into the room and closed the door.

From that moment, the next hour was a whirlwind that had Vanya’s head spinning as she not only watched Diva try on several beautiful costumes, but found herself being urged into trying on various different dresses. Never had Vanya ever worn such fine attire. While Reginald Hargreeves was not a poor man by any stretch of the word, he was also a practical man. Vanya and her siblings had wardrobes that consisted of uniforms, with only a couple of outfits for special occasions. Thus she felt like a princess trying on some of Diva’s extravagant gowns. However while she and Diva were the same height, Diva had a much curvier figure than Vanya, especially in the bust and hips area.

“Really Nathan, she has to be able to play her violin without restriction, none of these will give her that.” Diva said, the exasperation clear in her tone.

“You’re quite right my dear. I think I have just the thing that will make this young lady the very picture of elegance when she appears on stage with you.” He said, giving Vanya an appraising gaze.

Vanya glanced between Nathan and Diva helplessly as they both wore devious expressions. Suddenly she was feeling quite subconscious and unsure of what was going to happen next.

xXx

The Hargreeves siblings were left to themselves for a spell as Solomon had been pulled away by another well dressed and incredibly handsome man, this one a black man with a no nonsense attitude. He barely spared the Hargreeves a glance before insisting that Solomon come with him. Politely Solomon had excused himself, which left the Umbrella Academy to hold their own discussion over what was going on.

“Is it just me or is the Goldsmith family super shady?” Diego whispered, glancing around at his brothers and sister. His question met with silence, but their expressions spoke volumes. They were all definitely picking up on the weirdness and that was saying something given their own situation.

“It’s not just you.” Five finally spoke, leaning back in his chair with a look of irritation on his face.

Ben glanced over to him with a concerned expression on his face. “You worried about Vanya too?” He asked, in a hushed whisper.

Five didn’t immediately answer, seeming to give the question some thought before slightly nodding at Ben.

“Maybe I should go check on her?” Allison offered as she figured that a sister checking on her sister wouldn’t look overly suspicious to the Goldsmiths. “I can just rumor someone to show me the way.” She added in a whisper.

“Is that a good idea? This is all pretty important to Vanya and we all know she doesn’t get this sort of attention ever. Should we shit on it with our suspicions?” Klaus asked, earning glares from everyone at the table.

“Nobody is _trying_ to shit on Vanya’s moment.” Luther said firmly in a hushed tone as being designated leader of the team, he wanted to rein things in before they got out of hand and an argument started between his siblings and himself.

“I’m just saying that we should be careful not to ruin this for Vanya.” Klaus clarified as both Ben and Five begrudgingly looked away from him.

“I can be subtle, Klaus.” Allison whispered, looking just a bit offended.

“Right, because you never enjoy being the center of attention.” Klaus said a bit sarcastically.

Allison opened her mouth to respond to Klaus’ uncalled for jab, but Five cut her off.

“Since when do you care so much about Vanya?” Five asked, his gaze narrowing on Klaus with an unspoken accusation in his tone. 

“Look, we are always in the limelight for something or other. Just let Vanya have this. I would think you and Ben could understand this the most.” Klaus snapped back, clearly not appreciating the tone of Five’s voice.

“Guys, let’s just stay put for now. We’ll keep our eyes open, but we shouldn’t jump to any conclusions. Besides, Dad is still speaking with Diva’s father. If he wanted us to do anything, he would have given us orders.” Luther said calmly, trying to take charge and defuse the situation before it got worse. The last thing he needed was his brothers and sister blowing up at each other. Not only would it ruin things for Vanya, but Sir Reginald would be extremely disappointed in them.

“Whatever, I’m going to get something else to eat.” Diego announced, already tired of the conversation and Luther’s need to be the big dog. Quickly he decided that he would check on Vanya on his own to hell with the others. However that plan of his was put on hold as he got up and almost immediately bumped into a young woman that was walking by. “Sorry.” He said curtly, before looking up and finding himself dumbstruck.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” She replied with a small smile.

“You a Goldsmith?” Diego asked, finding his tongue as the woman looked almost exactly like Diva, though her hair was much shorter and her eyes were brown.

“Sorta, it’s kind of complicated.” She replied, feeling a bit sheepish.

“Saya?” A quiet voice came from behind her. Both she and the Hargreeves glanced in the direction of the new voice to see another young man, who was just as handsome as the other men that seemed to be related to Diva in some way or another.

“I’m okay, Hagi. I just had a klutz moment bumping into...I’m sorry I don’t know your name.” Saya replied with a bit of an embarrassed expression.

“Diego Hargreeves.” He replied, never taking his eyes off of Hagi as the two seemed to be locked in a war of wills.

“Saya Otonashi.” She introduced herself. “And that’s Hagi.”

“And we’re Diego’s siblings over here.” Klaus cut in, bringing attention to the fact that they were all still present.

Saya turned her attention to the table and smiled brightly, immediately reminding them all of Diva. Though Saya had more of an innocence about her than the other woman did.

“Has anyone ever told you that you look exactly like Diva?” Five asked, verbalizing the question that everyone else wanted to know the answer too.

“That happens when you are twins.” Saya replied with a shrug. “We’ve only recently been reunited so it isn’t exactly common knowledge yet.” She added with another sheepish smile.

“Hey you wouldn’t happen to know where your sister is doing her costume fittings, would you?” Diego asked, despite the glares he received from his siblings.

“Oh, um. Probably her hotel room. Why? Is something wrong?” Saya asked curiously.

“No, nothing like that. Our sister Vanya went to walk your sister to her fitting and she hasn’t made it back yet.” Luther replied, trying to keep things nonchalant.

Saya and Hagi made eye contact at that bit of news, lightly biting her lower lip as though she were mulling the situation over. “Oh, did you want to check on them then?” She asked as though she might know something.

“Yes.”

“No.”

The answers came out in unison causing Saya to look over the group of siblings with a bemused expression. Clearly she could see the strife between them as the Hargreeves all seemed to be locked in a war of glares.

“Hagi, would you go check on their sister for us please?” She requested sweetly. He simply bowed and turned to leave the group. “I’m sure everything is fine, but Diva can get moody when intruded upon.” She added apologetically.

“It’s fine, we understand. Don’t we Diego?” Luther said pointedly.

“Whatever.” Diego muttered.

Saya merely giggled, noting the tension between the brothers. It didn’t take a genius to see the power struggle going on between them. “Are you two the oldest then?” She asked, catching them off guard as they hadn’t come across anyone that ever asked them that, since it was common knowledge they were all born the same day.

“By seconds.” Five muttered with a scoff.

“I’m the oldest between Diva and I by seconds.” She replied with a shrug. “And she still calls me, Onee-san.”

“I thought Diva is French, why would she call you big sister in Japanese?” Ben asked curiously.

“It’s complicated. Diva and I were born in France, but we weren’t raised together. I was raised in Japan, while she moved around Europe with the Goldsmiths.”

“Oh? Are you a singer too by chance?” Klaus asked, unable to contain his own curiosity.

“No, I can’t sing a note. I used to play the Cello when I was younger, but I gave up on it. Now Hagi has mastered the damn thing. He’ll be playing in the orchestra tonight for Diva’s performance.” She said with a laugh.

“Our sister, Vanya is performing in the orchestra tonight. She plays the violin.” Diego offered, since Saya seemed far more open than any of the actual Goldsmiths they had spoken too, including Diva.

“Oh! First chair, right?” Saya asked with recognition as she remembered the shy girl from the practice she sat in on. 

“That’s her.” Allison chimed in, noting the way Diego was looking at Saya.

Quietly Hagi managed to return through the crowd, catching Saya’s attention. “You’re back. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, they have her trying on dresses with Diva.” Hagi said simply. “Nathan said he’d send her back, once they found her the perfect outfit for tonight.”

Saya instantly giggled, quite relieved that Diva and Nathan seemed to be behaving themselves like they had promised her they would try to do, but years of being at odds made it hard for both her and Hagi to take them at their word. “Those two do enjoy playing dress up.” She said, glancing back to Diego and his siblings. “It was nice meeting you, Diego.” She added with a sweet smile that caught him by surprise.

“Yeah...you too.” He managed, slightly recovering himself.

“Well hopefully I’ll see you all tonight at the performance.” She said to the rest of the table before taking her leave with Hagi close behind her.

“Well someone’s got a crush.” Klaus teased, causing Diego to glare at him as he dropped back into his seat completely forgetting about the buffet table.

“Shut up.” Diego replied quietly.

“Anyone else wondering why those guys seem to hover so closely to Diva and her sister, Saya? They act more like servants than family members.” Five observed aloud, causing the others to glance in his direction.

“I don’t know, they just seem extra protective in my view. You all should be able to relate to that.” Allison replied, noting the sudden interest in making sure Vanya was okay from half the boys at the table.

“I get that, Allison. But the way Diva and Saya respond to them, is more like ordering a servant around. It’s like they expect obedience and compliance.” Five continued, looking a bit annoyed with Allison.

“Well to be fair, Saya never said she was related to Hagi. And he was acting more like her bodyguard, the way he popped up when she bumped into Diego and the death glare he was giving him.” Ben pointed out.

“True enough.” Five conceded, still he looked as though there was a mystery he was interested in solving in any case, regardless of what his siblings said on the matter.


	2. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are complicated. Especially when you have never been taught how to express those feelings properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder that the Hargreeves siblings are all 16 in this story, while Diva and Saya's cover has them labeled as 16 years old. But once again, they are immortal and well over 100 years old. If the age differences bother you, please don't read this story.

By the time Vanya made it back from trying on dresses with Diva and Nathan it was late and the luncheon was finished, not that she minded. The time spent with Diva had felt almost magical that she was filled with warmth and actual happiness. The smile on her face said it all. As she caught up with her family, they were heading to their hotel rooms that Reginald had booked for them. Vanya and Allison were sharing a room, while the boys had two rooms between them to share. Sir Reginald had opted for a private suite for himself.

Vanya was blissfully silent as she continued to think about her time with Diva and the kiss that the other woman had given her. The memory of the brief kiss making her smile grow wider. Enough so that Allison lightly bumped her shoulder against Vanya’s as they headed toward their room. “I take it things went really well with you and Diva then.” Allison whispered, causing her sister to blush.

“Y-yeah, I guess you can say that.” She replied, trying in vain to hide her awkwardness. She could feel the heat raising to the back of her neck and slowly spreading to her cheeks, causing her to flush. 

"Oh my goodness, spill!" Allison said in a whisper as they entered their hotel room. "Tell me everything!" She added as Vanya collapsed on her bed, while Allison sat on hers looking intently at her sister.

Vanya wasn't sure how to react as Allison had never really taken an interest in her before. They weren't ever really close, only Five and Ben would even bother to have conversations with her like she was a person with actual feelings.

"Why the sudden interest?" Vanya asked, feeling a sudden swell of annoyance momentarily overcome her.

"Oh come on, Vanya. Don't be that way. I've never seen you look this happy, sue me if I'm curious about the woman who has you going all gaga." Allison said with a sigh.

Vanya found herself taking a deep breath as she debated over whether she should tell Allison anything or not. "Okay but this stays between us." She finally decided, biting down on her bottom lip as she needed to tell _someone._

"Deal!" Allison replied as she moved over to sit next to Vanya on her bed.

"She's amazing! Not only did she invite me to play a solo on stage while she's performing…" Vanya started but trailed off as her cheeks heated up again. "She kissed me." She admitted, dropping her face into her hands to hide the redness.

"Wow, was that your first kiss?" Allison asked in awe.

"With a girl!" Vanya blurted out without thinking, but quickly her eyes widened at what she let slip.

"Wait...then who was the guy?" Allison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Forget I said anything!" Vanya said before clamping her lips shut as she ducked her head back into her hands.

Allison giggled as she gently pried her sister's hands away from her face. "If it makes you feel better, my first kiss was with Luther." She admitted, looking on the embarrassed side herself. "But I've never kissed a girl, so you got me beat."

Vanya lightly giggled as Allison's confession _did_ make her feel better. "It was with Five a couple of years ago when we were fourteen." Vanya confessed. "The kiss with Diva was different though. It was more _intense_. With Five it was more us being curious." She added, feeling even more embarrassed over the conversation. Instantly she collapsed back against the bed. All these feelings coursing through her were such new territory. She wasn't sure what to do about any of it. 

"What should I do?" Vanya asked in earnest.

"Honestly? I don't know, sis. She's a prodigy that constantly moves around. I doubt dad is going to support you getting involved with her." Allison said with a sigh. She didn't want to burst her sister's bubble, but they had to be realistic.

“Ugh, I know, but I _really_ like her.” Vanya partly whined as she covered her face, while laying back on her bed in frustration.

“Well maybe things will work themselves out?” Allison offered weakly as she didn’t have much else to offer Vanya when it came to reassurances. “We should start getting ready. Do you want to shower first?" 

"You can go ahead, I just need a little bit of time to absorb everything that has happened today." Vanya replied, keeping her arm resting over her face.

“Alright then.” Allison said softly, giving her sister a gentle pat on the thigh before getting up to grab her things and go take her shower.

Vanya merely continued to lay upon her bed wondering why feelings had to be so damn complicated.

xXx

Diva was in the middle of getting dressed with Nathan aiding her, when Amshel walked into the room looking more than a tad annoyed.

“You know it is bad luck to upset the performer before her big debut.” Nathan said offhandedly as he continued lacing up the corset of Diva’s bodice.

“What do you want, Amshel?” Diva asked, her tone carrying no small amount of boredom and annoyance. 

“What are you doing with the girl?” Amshel asked with a frown. As far as he was concerned the girl was completely useless to them, both the girls were useless to him for that matter. It was the boys that they needed for the experiments he had in mind.

“That’s my business, Amshel.” Diva replied, her gaze darkening at his tone.

Instinctively Nathan moved his hands up to give Diva’s shoulders a comforting squeeze as he sensed her agitation growing.

“Come now, Amshel. If Diva likes the girl, who are we to question it?” Nathan asked, giving Amshel a dark gaze of his own. He put up with a lot of Amshel’s schemes and plans when it came to Diva, but even he drew the line at interfering with _her_ plans. They all knew how single sighted Diva could be when she wanted something or someone in her grasp.

“Because the girl is irrelevant at this point! There is nothing of value she can add to our pl-” Amshel was cut off by Diva’s sudden grasp of his throat. She had moved so fast that even with his own heightened abilities and senses, he hadn’t seen her coming.

Slowly she pulled Amshel down to his knees before her, while her nails dug deeply into his jugular vein and windpipe in a deadly grip. “Amshel it is about time, we make something crystal clear between us. I don’t care about _your_ plans. I merely put up with them. I’ve let you get away with your schemes because I simply didn’t care to intervene in them.” Diva spoke slowly, her blue eyes beginning to glow as her fangs slowly elongated. “I haven’t forgotten about your part in Joel’s experiments on me all those years ago, so _do not_ **test me**.”

Amshel’s eyes momentarily widened as he futilely gripped at Diva’s wrist trying to break her hold on his throat, that was keeping him effectively neutralized. Out the corner of his eye he could see Nathan standing back with a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

“If you do anything to ruin my chances of turning my sweet, Vanya. I will rip you to shreds myself. The gifts that I have given you _can_ be taken away.” Diva said cruelly as she leaned closer to Amshel. “ _Never_ forget that.” She warned before roughly tossing him away as though he weighed nothing.

Amshel could feel his anger rise, but Diva being his sire meant that she would always be stronger than him. For years he had managed to keep her under control by merely giving her everything she wanted, while keeping her in his gilded cage. He just hadn’t counted on her beginning to smarten up on him. Reproachfully he glanced over to Nathan, feeling that this was in huge part because of him as well as the subtle influences of her sister, Saya. The queens were becoming more trouble than they were worth, but his plans weren’t far enough along to get rid of either of them.

“As you wish, my queen.” Amshel said simply as he slowly climbed to his feet, he gave Diva a quick bow before taking his leave as he knew this was a battle best not to fight, especially if he wanted any hope of seeing his true plans come into fruition.

The moment he left, Nathan lightly chuckled. “You know, he is just going to find a way to undermine you later?” He asked as Diva walked back over to him so he could finish lacing her bodice as her appearance returned to normal.

“I know, but he won’t make a move until I’ve handled the Hargreeves. He really wants those boys. Though if he were smarter, he would be trying to urge Saya to befriend them.” Diva said with an amused scoff.

“Oh, does that mean you still have aspirations of being a mother?” Nathan asked, while finishing up the last of the lacing.

“Perhaps, but the only way that will ever happen is if my sister creates more servants. At this rate, she will become a mother before me. Especially if I am doing all the work.” Diva sighed, brushing her hair back over her shoulder as she moved to put on the rest of her dress.

“Well darling, she _has_ met the Hargreeves or she wouldn’t have sent Hagi to check on young Vanya. Just maybe sparks can fly under the right circumstances.” Nathan suggested, giving Diva a mischievous grin.

Diva merely glanced over her shoulder with an equally mischievous expression upon her face. “Now wouldn’t that be a treat, but first my sweet little Vanya.” Diva said, certainly keeping her eye on the prize.

“Why do you want that sweet girl so much?” Nathan asked, merely curious as he did think Vanya was a little plain for Diva’s usual taste.

“Her sweet face gives me nostalgia. She kind of reminds me of Anastasia. I really wanted that girl, but I let Grigori and Amshel convince me, it would be best to let her die and simply take her place in the Russian Royal Family.” Diva lamented, seemingly lost in memories of a past lived long ago. “And we all know how that turned out.” She added with a small chuckle.

“Well at least you weren’t stuck with Grigori, he would have only been Amshel's right hand man.” Nathan remarked with an amused scoff.

“Right. He doesn’t need any more allies in any case. Look how long it took to get Saya back because he kept feeding the Goldschmidts more information to brainwash her against me.” Diva said fully pulling her dress on and quickly gesturing for Nathan to zip her up.

“Too true darling, but Saya is still quite used to being human.” 

“I know she is, but Rome wasn’t built in a day. Keep an eye on her won’t you? I want to see if she does take a liking to any of the Hargreeves.” She ordered with a small smirk on her lips.

“Of course, darling. Anything else?” Nathan answered, quite happy to carry out her orders without hesitation.

“No, not right now. Some things can’t be rushed.” Diva said simply as she moved over to the mirror to check her reflection.

xXx

The boys found themselves downstairs in the grand lobby of the hotel with Sir Reginald waiting for their sisters to appear. For once, Reginald had had all the boys fitted for proper tuxedos for the occasion, since they were going to the Opera House and their uniforms were not formal enough. Apparently Diva had gifted Vanya a different dress from the one he had originally had commissioned for her. While he felt an undercurrent of annoyance to be undermined he chose to say nothing about it. He had known the Goldsmiths for quite some time, long enough to know that that family had as many hidden secrets as his own. A dress was hardly a reason to start a fight.

“Boys stop fidgeting.” He commanded as he noted the various levels of discomfort the boys were displaying in their tuxedos.

The five boys immediately stopped messing with their clothes, though two of them looked annoyed to be obeying the order. “Number Two, Number Five, is there a problem?”

“No, sir.” they responded in unison, while Five continued to scowl and Diego pouted.

The elevator doors opened and finally the girls stepped out. The boys quickly found themselves in awe because they had never seen their sisters _that_ dolled up. Especially Vanya. Sweet little Vanya who usually blended into the background most times. However today, there seemed to be a little bit more confidence than she usually exhibited and it made her absolutely glow.

“It is about time you two came down.” Reginald scolded.

“Sorry, sir.” Vanya immediately apologized, while gripping the handle of her violin case tightly. So tightly that her knuckles had begun to turn white.

“Very well, let us make haste. I doubt they will appreciate one of their performers being late.” He replied simply, before turning to head toward the exit.

As they all turned to follow after their father, Five moved beside Vanya and placed a hand on her arm.

“Break a leg.” He whispered, the old theater saying for ‘good luck’. Vanya smiled at the gesture as she tried to fight the wave of nerves that were threatening to overcome her.

“Thanks.” She whispered back, the weight of the pending performance beginning to really hit her. So much so that she could feel her body tremble with both fear and anticipation. Not only was her family there to witness her moment, but Diva was counting on her to be at her best while they performed on stage. If she blew things, she doubted that Sir Reginald would ever allow her to perform again.

“Hey, are you okay?” Ben whispered as he fell back in step with her and Five.

“Yeah, I'm just a little nervous.” She admitted softly, both Ben and Five placed their hands on her mid back in a comforting gesture. She found herself inhaling sharply, appreciating the gesture from them both as they were the brothers she was closest too. “Thank you guys.” She managed to choke out, while willing herself not to cry. She was so close to her moment that she could taste it. Somehow she had to keep herself together, she could let her emotions get the better of her later.

“You’re going to do great.” Ben proclaimed softly, giving her a half hug.

Lightly she chuckled, leaning her temple against his, he only slightly turned to press a soft kiss to her forehead. Playfully Five bumped his shoulder against Vanya’s to further help ease her nerves. As they made it outside and down to the cars, she quickly turned to him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “I’m happy you are both here to share in this moment with me.” She whispered.

Both Five and Ben smiled, genuinely feeling happy for her. While Five still had his suspicions about Diva and the Goldsmiths, there was no way he would ruin this important moment for Vanya. Too often, he had witnessed her get shit on by not just their father but their other siblings as well. Even he and Ben had been cold to her in the past before either had taken the time to actually get to know her, but things had changed. He had changed. Hopefully for the better.

xXx

The moment they all made it to the venue, Vanya was immediately ushered off to the backstage area, while Sir Reginald and the rest of her siblings were left to mingle in the lobby before they were to be escorted to their seats. It was as Sir Reginald was speaking with Amshel Goldsmith again that Nathan, accompanied by James, the man that the siblings had briefly seen earlier when he pulled Solomon away from them, both appeared.

“Now Amshel, who is this handsome family you are speaking too?” He asked, making eye contact with Reginald himself, both men seemed to have a glimmer of recognition between them, but said nothing.

“Nathan Mahler and Major James Ironside, this is Sir Reginald Hargreeves and his wards, the Umbrella Academy.” Amshel introduced his poker face in full effect. If he were annoyed by his brothers’ appearance, he hid it well.

“Charmed, I’m sure.” Nathan said sweetly.

“Sir Hargreeves.” James said with a nod of his head, far more formal than Nathan.

“Major Ironside. Mr. Mahler.” Reginald replied back with a respectful nod of his own.

The siblings remained silent as they merely gave Nathan and James appraising gazes, each trying their hand at sizing up the two new arrivals. Admittedly Klaus found himself giving Nathan more than a cursory glance at the same time, Allison was looking James over. They both glanced at each other and without a single word gave each other devious little smiles. This was not the first time the two had thrown down the silent gauntlet between them, meaning the challenge to talk to the objections of their attraction was in full effect.

Meanwhile Diego had managed to wander off on his own, his curiosity of the building and his boredom with listening to Reginald speak to Amshel was too much to ignore. The Academy had done many missions, but this was definitely the fanciest place they had been in. He found himself in such awe that once again he bumped into a familiar figure.

“Sorry.” Both he and Saya said in unison, before realizing who the other was.

“Oh Diego.” Saya said sweetly, stepping back first. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Hi Saya. It’s good to see you again too.” He replied with a large smile. Saya was so pretty, in an entirely different way from her twin, Diva. While Diva had a bewitching quality to her, Saya seemed like a genuinely kind person. It was in the eyes. “I was hoping we would meet again.” He admitted, feeling bolder now that they were alone, for the most part.

“Really?” Saya asked, genuinely surprised in the boy’s interest in her. A faint blush had found her cheeks as she was never good with these sorts of things. “Where’s the rest of your family?” She asked, glancing around the lobby to see Amshel, Nathan and James talking to Diego’s guardian. Momentarily her lips flattened in a flat line as she still didn’t trust Amshel and she didn’t think she ever would trust him. Though from what she could gather, Diva didn’t quite seem to trust him either, so at least she wasn’t feeling pressure to try to get along with him outside of the superficial truce between them.

“Pops is talking to Mr. Goldsmith again. So is he your dad too or just Diva’s?”

“Just Diva’s. My Dad passed away a while back ago. His name was Joel.” Saya said softly, glancing away as though she were getting lost in a memory.

Tentatively Diego reached out to Saya, placing a hand on her arm. “You okay?” He asked, having caught the faraway look in her eyes. 

Lightly she shook her head and returned her gaze to Diego’s face, giving him a gentle smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just miss him, that’s all.” She admitted, though she did miss him, the memories with him were all bittersweet, knowing the things he had written about her and Diva in his observation journals. There would always be a part of her that loved the old man, but there was another part that would never forgive him for treating her and Diva as his experiments. That was a betrayal that was going to sting for the rest of her existence.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to bring up painful memories.” He apologized.

“It’s fine...so are you going to get in trouble for being away from your family?” She asked with an amused smile, trying to steer the conversation in a new direction.

Diego merely shrugged as he honestly didn’t care one way or the other. As far as he was concerned he wasn’t going to stand around and listen to his father have conversations all night. It was bad enough that he had to wear a tuxedo and act like some model pupil to uphold the public image that Sir Reginald had given them.

“A rebel eh?” Saya asked, jokingly. 

“I guess you could say that.” Diego replied, slightly turning his head away as he felt his face heat up.

Saya lightly giggled, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. “In that case, I’ll be sure to keep your secret.”

A huge grin flashed across his face at Saya’s words. “Thanks.” He replied, lifting his gaze to meet hers. Briefly their eyes locked and time seemed to stand still, but the moment was broken when Solomon appeared and placed a hand on Saya’s shoulder.

“My apologies for interrupting, but it is time to head to our seats.” He said, kindly. Though the kindness didn’t quite reach his eyes when he looked in Diego’s direction.

“All right.” She said regretfully as she was enjoying Diego’s company. “It was good seeing you again.” She told him sweetly as she let Solomon lead her off.

“Likewise, Saya.” Diego replied, giving her a slight wave. Though he immediately glared at Solomon’s back. His gut still told him that something wasn’t right with the Goldsmiths, even if Saya seemed like she was on the up and up. Slowly he made his way back to his family as he did recognize that it was still Vanya’s night and even if he hated to admit it. Klaus _was right_ , she deserved a chance to shine without any of them ruining it for her.


	3. Below the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves are starting to realize that Diva and Saya may have more in common with them than they originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the idea of 16 year old teenagers getting involved with immortals squicks you than please don't read this story.

Vanya felt acutely aware of every sound around her as she warmed up with the rest of the orchestra. The sensations were something vaguely familiar yet entirely foreign. Her own heartbeat was practically hammering in her ears as she tried to focus on just the music. She had worked quite hard for this moment, so she had to keep her wits about her.

“Vanya, Diva wants you to perform on stage during her personal aria.” the conductor told her as he stood before her.

She merely glanced up startled as Diva’s aria was the newest piece she had learned and she hadn’t felt as confident playing it as she did the other more classical pieces that were a part of the showcase. But it wasn’t as if she could express that without possibly offending Diva. Especially as that particular aria had been written for Diva specifically. “Okay.” She replied softly.

The conductor merely nodded as he moved away to give Vanya a chance to finish her warm ups. Slowly she inhaled, before expelling the breath and focusing on her sheet music. Somehow the sound of her violin felt different, but she merely closed her eyes and let herself feel the opening of the piece. It wasn’t until the noise of the rest of the orchestra warming up faded away that she stopped and opened her eyes to see that everyone’s attention was on her.

“You are in rare form tonight, Hargreeves.” The man playing second violin whispered to her, his voice definitely carrying a note of envy in it.

She could feel her face heat up, but before she could reply the conductor tapped his baton on his stand to get everyone’s attention. “In positions everyone.” He ordered as he noted it was close to time for the performance to begin. 

Out of the corner of Vanya’s eye, she noticed that one of the Cellists was looking in her direction still. The young man played first seat in the Cello section and next to her, he had been the absolute most quiet person. She couldn’t remember him saying much outside of the few words that he would exchange with the conductor. Then she vaguely remembered that he had been the one to show up at Diva’s room asking after her on her siblings behalf. At the time she had been so focused on Diva and Nathan that she hadn’t really recognized him as being a part of the orchestra. However something about the stare he was giving her felt unnerving, but she chose to ignore it, show time was too close to get distracted now. Though she made a mental note to ask Diva about him later.

xXx

As Reginald and his wards were led to their seats in one of the luxury private boxes, he couldn’t help but feel a swell of mixed emotions. For him, this whole outing had been his way of engaging with the Goldsmith family, simply because of his curiosity with their pharmaceutical company, Cinq Flèches. He hadn’t wanted to involve Number Seven but Pogo had made a valid point that using her violin skills as in with the opera company that was producing Diva’s show made sense. He hadn’t bothered to enlighten the Umbrella Academy yet since he felt that this sort of reconnaissance would go better if he were the one to handle it. If he had need for them, _then_ he would brief them and give them their assignment.

However he couldn’t help but note that Amshel seemed to be well versed in noticing when someone was asking too many questions. Granted Amshel seemed to have many questions of his own, where the academy was concerned. Thus they were at a stalemate as neither seemed inclined to give the other more answers than necessary. Reginald could definitely recognize the scientific curiosity in Amshel which wasn’t wholly unsurprising since he ran a pharmaceutical company, but the man came off more like an actual researcher rather than a businessman.

Once they finally took their seats, Reginald was reminded of his beloved wife who had handed over her violin to him before her death and asked him to give it to someone who would love it as much as she had. Many years later when he had decided to let Number Seven have it to occupy her time, he hadn’t actually expected that she would become good enough to make first seat in a highly prestigious orchestra. Especially when he thought her playing was mediocre at best, when she practiced at home. He hadn’t really thought she would end up making it into the orchestra at all and had been coming up with another plan to meet with the Goldsmith family head.

As the lights came down, darkening over the audience and the stage lights illuminated, the orchestra’s music began to fill the entirety of the building. It was a beautiful sound, he had forgotten how beautiful an orchestra playing in harmony could be. Though as Number Seven began to play her first solo of the night, Reginald found himself leaning forward with an interest that he hadn’t had before. Her playing sounded ethereal to him, never had he ever heard her play with such... _feeling_. Instinctively his shoulders stiffened as he realized that Number Seven might not be as sedated as she was supposed to be.

However, there was nothing he could do since the concert had started. He would just have to make certain that he had her take her medication after the performance was over.

xXx

The Hargreeves siblings all found themselves leaning forward in their seats as they listened to Vanya play her violin. Truly she sounded magnificent as one would expect of a musician who made first chair for their instrument. As beautiful as the orchestra sounded, once the spotlight hit the stage and Diva appeared dressed in a gorgeous white gown, it seemed everyone in the audience was holding their breath in anticipation. 

Once she began singing, her melodious voice seemed to float through the air hypnotizing everyone present, including the Hargreeves.

“Wow...she really _is_ a Diva.” Klaus whispered, leaning forward between Five and Ben who were sitting in front of him.

Ben only nodded in agreement, while Five lightly frowned. He hated to admit it, but Diva’s voice really was a thing of beauty. It was as though all of her raw emotions were on display as if she sang from her very soul. And it made him quite uncomfortable since it had begun to stir emotions in him that he always tried very hard to keep under control. Ever since the day he had demanded to be allowed to time travel, only to be told that his hot head and impulsive streak would only get him in trouble. The dressing down that he had received from Sir Reginald that day in front of his siblings no less, had almost made him run away and try anyway to spite the old man, but both Vanya and Ben had chased after him, begging him not to do anything rash.

“I can do it! I know I can!” He argued with the both of them just outside the mansion.

“So what if you can, but have you considered how you are going to get back, if you do travel in time?” Ben asked flatly.

That question had given him pause because he hadn’t considered how he would return if he _were_ successful. He had been far too busy thinking about proving their Dad wrong.

“Please Five, I know you’re mad, but what if Dad is right? What if you get hurt or lost even?” Vanya had pleaded. “Please just wait until Dad says you are ready.”

As much as Five had wanted to rebel, it was hard to do so, when his two closest siblings and friends for that matter, were pleading with him not to do it. He just hadn’t had the strength to hurt either of them, even if it meant he had to go back inside and apologize to their Dad for his outburst. 

He was brought back from his memories when Klaus squeezed both his and Ben’s shoulders, leaning on them for support. The pair turned slightly to look at their brother, who was so moved by Diva’s performance that he was nearly in tears. It was then that Five noticed that Ben looked as though he could cry too. When he spared a glance over to Diego, Allison and Luther, he could see they were looking emotional as well. The only one who seemed passive was their Dad, but the man never let any emotion other than disappointment, annoyance, disgust and anger touch his face. So him looking neutral was fairly telling of his emotional state, Once more Five turned his attention back to the performance.

Though Five could feel the pull of the music tugging on his emotion further, he refused to shed tears. He had managed to keep his composure the best, out of all of his siblings. However his carefully controlled composure was tested when Vanya took the stage and began playing the solo on Diva’s personal aria. He honestly couldn’t recall a time that he had seen Vanya so swept away in her music. The way she played as though she felt the sadness and raw emotion of the lyrics Diva had begun singing was enough to make him feel a lump forming in his throat.

Klaus let out a small gasp as the two performed together. “There’s so _much_ pain....that woman has suffered.” He whispered, his voice shuddering as he fought against his tears. “And it’s like Vanya knows it.” He added.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” Ben whispered back, as he glanced over to Five for his assessment of the performance.

Five found that he had nothing to add to the observation, Klaus had nailed it. Both Vanya and Diva were channeling their pain into that performance and every member of the audience was captivated including himself. He could fully understand why Diva chose Vanya to perform on stage with her. Vanya's intensity on the violin only added to the raw emotion in Diva’s voice as she sang out her pain, loneliness and suffering. If anyone could understand those emotions, it was Vanya. That realization made him feel a great swell of sadness and remorse, because he hadn’t always been the best brother to his sister.

xXx

By the time Diva’s performance had ended, the audience were immediately on their feet to give her and the orchestra a standing ovation. Diva merely bowed, blowing kisses out to the crowd, before giving the conductor of the orchestra a bow of her head as she received a bow in return. Slowly the curtains closed and she moved to head backstage.

“Darling, that has to be your best performance yet. Choosing young Vanya was an inspired choice, she made your aria even more haunting. No wonder you like her so much!” Nathan proclaimed, giving Diva a huge hug.

“Thank you, Nathan.” Diva replied, allowing herself to be embraced.

“Come, come, let’s get you changed for your after party.” He said, beginning to usher her toward the dressing rooms.

“Of course.” she replied, allowing him to lead her away, even as her mind wandered to her sweet little Vanya. There was something so special in the way she played, without a doubt the girl was far more exceptional than Sir Reginald Hargreeves had led everyone to believe.

By the time she made it to her dressing room, Karl was present with sweet Vanya beside him. “I brought Miss Vanya as you asked, Nathan.” He said simply.

“Splendid! Come now, ladies let’s get you ready for the party.” He said, pulling Diva forward, while moving to wrap an arm around Vanya. Before either girl could speak, he had guided them into the dressing room and closed the door.

“Do I really need to change?” Vanya asked, confused. She honestly wasn’t used to all the attention being paid to her.

“Well of course, dear. You’re Diva’s escort for the night, are you not?” Nathan asked, even as he was helping Diva undress.

“Ummm, is that...uh...a good idea?” She asked softly, her face turning red. She had no idea how her father would react to her being on Diva’s arm when he saw her next. Especially since he insisted that any of them fraternizing with civilians was forbidden. At least while they all remained his wards. Of course they hadn’t stopped Allison and Klaus from sneaking around with fans on occasion, but a couple of random rendezvous could hardly be considered dating.

“You are just so sweet.” Diva cooed, moving over to Vanya to hug her, pressing their cheeks together. “I would be quite happy if you came down to the party with me.”

Vanya could feel her heart hammering in her chest again, her nerve endings feeling as though they were still strumming with energy from the performance. Feeling Diva’s warmth around her merely adding to the energy building inside her, making her feel as if she might explode. Slowly her eyes fluttered shut and she allowed herself to melt into the other woman’s embrace. Truly it was hard to worry about her father’s opinions, when Diva made her feel like she was floating.

“Okay.” She replied softly.

“You two are so adorable.” Nathan cooed, looking at the two women hugging each other. His intuition told him that Diva was keeping the young Hargreeves grounded. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time Diva had been so in sync with someone, the way she was with Vanya. Truly he hoped that neither Amshel or Reginald ruined it for them. Both men were far too single minded in their own views to take other people’s feelings into account and Nathan knew that to be a fact.

xXx

After the performance as everyone made their way down to the after party, Five took note of Reginald’s displeasure. While Vanya’s performance alongside Diva had garnered positive attention and several compliments. Reginald hadn’t seemed quite pleased by any of it. 

“The old man is in a _mood_.” Klaus whispered to Ben and Five.

“Yeah, no kidding. Poor Vanya just can _not_ win with him.” Ben whispered in a huff, feeling irritated that their father couldn’t show some sort of support for their sister when she had just had a brilliant performance.

Five remained silent as he fixed their father with an intense frown, his displeasure with the man evident in his posture.

“The man is an asshole. Are any of you _really_ surprised that he can’t be happy for Vanya?” Diego asked with a scoff. “The man can’t even be proud of us when a mission goes right. Instead he criticizes everything that we could have done better.” He added with an eye roll.

“Forget about Dad. Tonight is about Vanya. We all know she did great and we can tell her so.” Luther spoke up, surprising the others as Luther really wasn’t the type to go against their father. He spent most of his life trying to please the man. This was the first time that he had ever really spoken up for one of them and not taken the chance to defend their father’s actions or methods. 

“She really was great, wasn’t she?” Allison asked, looking genuinely happy for her sister. It wasn’t a secret that she and Vanya weren’t particularly close, but they could all see that she meant what she was saying.

All her brothers nodded in agreement, despite their disagreements over everything else, they had all taken something away from Vanya’s performance. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Allison spotted James, Solomon and Saya walk into the party. The two men seemingly playing escort to Saya, but after a moment the three split off in different directions. “Hey Diego, look who is here.” She said with a sly tone.

Diego looked in the direction of Allison’s gaze and looked a bit thrown.

“What are you waiting for? She’s alone, go fraternize!” Klaus encouraged with a bright smile.

Diego just sighed because he hated that his siblings could read him so well. Instinctively he flipped Klaus and Allison the bird as he left to go talk to Saya. They merely chuckled as the others looked on amused.

“Hey Allison, do you think someone should keep Solomon and James distracted so Diego can talk to Saya uninterrupted?” Klaus asked, giving his sister a sly smile.

“Now that couldn’t hurt, now could it?” Allison replied back with an equally sly smile as both of them took off, leaving the rest of their brothers behind.

Luther just looked at Allison as if he wanted to protest her leaving, but remained silent. Both Ben and Five just looked at each other, silently arguing with each other over which would talk to Luther first. Finally Five sighed and placed a hand on Luther’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s get something to eat.” He said, urging their leader over toward the refreshments table.

Luther merely sighed completely deflated as he allowed Five and Ben to guide him away.

xXx

James wasn’t a very talkative person in general. It just wasn’t in his nature to say more than what was needed to convey his thoughts. Mother had performed beautifully, but she always did. He had never seen her give a bad performance. He had noted the way the violinist she had chosen had done an excellent job of supporting her as well. He could definitely see that Mother was indeed interested in the young woman. She would always cling to the next person she had chosen to be by her side. Though this was the first time that he could remember her wanting to bring them a sister to the fold rather than another brother. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the new development. While there was a part of him, jealous not to have her attention anymore. There would always be a bigger part of him that wanted Mother to get whatever she wanted. If that meant accepting a new sibling then so be it.

He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he almost missed the young Hargreeves walking over to Mother’s sister, Saya. He was about to walk over to them as he had orders from Amshel to make sure that she didn’t get too close to any of the Hargreeves, he wanted them all to fall to Diva for whatever reason. James did not know the reasoning and he didn’t care to know the reasoning. However before he could make it to them, his path was cut off by another of the young Hargreeves. The one known as Allison, stood before him with a bright smile on her face.

“I heard a rumor that you didn’t mind if Saya was left alone with my brother.” She said simply.

Though before her words could really register in his brain, he suddenly forgot what he was about to do. He blinked a couple of times, before the world was in focus again and he found himself looking at the young Hargreeves girl again.

“I’m Allison Hargreeves.”

“Major James Ironside.” He introduced himself with a slight bow. He of course remembered her face from earlier when speaking to her guardian, but he hadn’t paid much attention to her or the others at the time.

The young woman beamed at him in a way that reminded him of Mother’s smiles and instantly understood that the young lady was in fact flirting with him. The thought brought a swell of amusement to him. A small smile found his lips, before he slightly raised an eyebrow to her.

"Aren't I a little old for you?" He asked, choosing to call her out.

Though she blushed, her smile didn't falter. "But does age really matter in the grand scheme of things?" She asked, giving him a sweet little grin.

"I suppose it doesn't when you put it like that." He replied with a shrug. Her playfulness once again reminded him of Mother. “Would you like a drink then?” He asked with a smirk.

Allison merely nodded as he offered her his arm to latch onto, eagerly she grabbed a hold of it and allowed him to lead her off.

xXx 

Luther looked absolutely miserable as he glanced over to Allison across the room with the Major. The Major who seemed to be indulging her as he led them over to the bar. The sight only inspired him to stuff his face with more Hors d'oeuvres, while both Five and Ben just frowned at him.

“Seriously Luther, this thing with you and Allison just needs to stop. She’s your sister!” Five finally snapped.

Ben instinctively elbowed Five in the side for his lack of tact in the situation. “You had to phrase it like that?” Ben asked, really wishing Five would be more considerate with more than just him and Vanya. Though he questioned, how considerate Five really was with them. Maybe he and Vanya were just more forgiving of his bluntness.

“Oh come on, look at him! This is pathetic.” Five said incredulously.

“Really Five, you are _really_ going to go there? What about you, Vanya and Ben? Don’t think I missed you two being all possessive over her at the luncheon.” Luther glared at Five.

“No, just no!” Ben snapped, not about to be accused of having romantic feelings for his brother and sister. “We are not some love sick puppies moping around because Vanya is making nice with the star of the show here. Five and Vanya are my best friends, Luther!” Ben defended himself.

“We were worried about her, you idiot. That’s what siblings are supposed to do. What you’re doing is something else entirely and frankly it is kinda gross.” Five said with a frown.

“Right and I never saw you and Vanya kiss when we were fourteen.” Luther said flatly, causing Five’s eyes to widen as Ben looked at him with a shocked expression.

Immediately Five pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath as to calm down before he punched Luther in his stupid face. “That was one time and completely motivated by curiosity. It was weird and we agreed not to do that again.” Five replied, not really sure why he was defending himself, since he felt he shouldn’t have to explain that he and Vanya weren’t romantic toward each other.

“Why didn’t you guys tell me?” Ben asked, feeling just a little hurt that they hadn’t confided in him.

“Because it was _awkward_ and we agreed to never talk about it again.” Five said, giving Ben a pleading look to just drop the subject. It was ridiculous that he had to explain himself for something he did two years ago and had meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. 

“It still happened.” Luther pointed out with a shrug.

“I’m not the one eating my feelings away here. So don’t try to turn this back on me. The fact of the matter here, is you need to get over this fixation on Allison because she is _your sister_!” Five retorted, snatching a champagne flute off the tray of a server walking past them and downing it in one gulp. Already he wanted the night to be over and Vanya hadn’t even made it down to the party yet.

xXx

Diego found himself standing on an upper level balcony looking down at the party below with Saya standing next to him. She had made the suggestion to find some place less crowded to talk. Though now that they were seemingly alone, he found that he was at a loss for words.

“Your sister has a beautiful voice.” He finally decided upon to break the ice.

“Yeah she does. Your sister is a pretty talented violinist. I think that was the first time that Diva had direct accompaniment for that particular song.” She offered, glancing over to him with a smile.

“Oh? Why is that?” Diego asked, looking a bit confused. He wasn’t generally a classical music or opera type of guy. So he didn’t know how many of the songs were modern opera and he certainly had no clue that Diva and Vanya’s duet had been an original piece.

“Well that song is deeply personal to Diva. She wrote the lyrics herself.” Saya confessed, not many people were aware of just how much Diva’s song had been written by her sister well before they added music to it.

“But that song is so sad.” He replied, glancing down at the party again.

“Well both Diva and I had some struggles in our childhood, Diva especially.” Saya admitted, her expression full of guilt for how Diva had suffered during the first thirty years of their life in France. However there was no way she could convey something like that to Diego. He would never understand without knowing their history.

“I guess the grass always looks greener on the other side.” Diego said with a shrug. He could understand things not being the way people imagine them to be. He was fairly sure that the public had no idea what an asshole that Reginald Hargreeves was to them behind closed doors.

Lightly Saya bumped her shoulder against Diego’s to get him look at her again. “Does it?” She asked, wondering if he actually meant that about her and Diva.

He frowned a moment unsure of what she was asking him. When he had first looked into her eyes at the luncheon he had seen a beautiful and kind looking woman. But now he could see an undercurrent of wariness. The pain and suffering he had heard in Diva’s performance was lying bare in Saya’s eyes as well. Finally he fully turned to her gently placing his hands on her shoulders. “What are the Goldsmiths doing to you and your sister?” He asked, that instinct to protect rising up in his chest.

“I wish I could tell you, but it’s complicated.” She replied, pushing up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist as she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck and kissed her back, while he let his eyes flutter shut.

xXx

As several of the featured Musicians started pouring into the party, the crowd began to clap and applaud them all over again. So by the time Diva arrived hand in hand with Vanya, they both were met even louder applause. Vanya could feel the urge to shrink back inside herself. She had never really been good with crowds and being closed in by them made her nerves tremble. Instinctively Diva gave her hand a squeeze as though sensing her discomfort.

“Just follow my lead.” Diva whispered as people began walking over to them to offer them praise and compliments for their performance.

Vanya squeezed Diva’s hand back, moving closer to the other woman, trying in vain to hide behind her. She was only partly paying attention to the words being spoken to them as the sounds of the crowd grew louder around her. The sounds seemingly echoing all around her. However it was the distinct sound of a gun barrel cocking that really caught her attention. The sound was tremendously loud in her ears that she immediately turned in the direction that she heard it. Her grip on Diva’s hand tightening as she could feel her panic rising.

Wildly she glanced around the crowd of people trying to pinpoint the disturbance. Suddenly she spotted an older man with slicked back blonde hair, muscling his way through the crowd as he began pulling said gun from the inside of his suit jacket and aiming straight at Diva. 

“Look out!” Vanya shouted her voice practically reverberating through the entire room as everyone suddenly covered their ears at the high pitch. The gunman flinched but managed to fire off his weapon, before being roughly tackled to the ground. With no hesitation she moved her body in the direct path of the bullet to protect Diva. Time seemed to stand still as the bullet seemingly impacted with an invisible force field exploding upon contact, then suddenly the world went black.

  
  
  



	4. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat's out of the bag in more ways than one when Vanya's powers surface and the attempt on Diva's life lead the Hargreeves into a dangerous situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags, because things are going to start getting darker as this story progresses.

Diva had been in the middle of conversing with a new potential benefactor, when she heard the increase of Vanya’s heartbeat. In the span of seconds, she could smell Vanya’s fear and feel the girl’s grip on her hand tightened. By the time she turned to see what was distressing her. Vanya shouted out. “Look out!” Her voice so loud and shrill that even Diva flinched at the sound.

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot filled the air and Vanya had placed herself between the bullet and Diva. The action completely threw Diva off as only her servants had ever done anything like that for her. She could only watch in awe as Vanya’s eyes turned stark white and a wave of energy emanated from her, causing the bullet to explode. The moment she fainted, Diva immediately caught her, clutching Vanya to her chest protectively as they both landed on the floor. “You sweet girl, you didn’t have to do that.” Diva whispered into Vanya’s hair as she gently cradled the prone girl’s body, while lightly stroking her face.

In a flash of blue light, two of Vanya’s brothers appeared in front of them as the crowd around them were in complete disarray. Many people were screaming and scattering like roaches, while security subdued Diva’s attacker. The two boys dropped down to their knees beside Diva and Vanya with twin looks of concern on their faces. 

“Are you both alright?” Ben asked as he reached out to touch Vanya’s hand.

Diva merely gave him an exasperated gaze as how was she supposed to answer such a question. Obviously they weren’t alright, all things considered. Five seemed to catch on to Diva’s body language and gave a sigh.

“Are either of you injured?” He clarified.

“I don’t know about her, I think she merely fainted, but I’m uninjured.” Diva replied as she lightly stroked Vanya’s face. “Oh sweet girl, you better be okay.” She murmured, pressing a small kiss to Vanya’s temple. However her expression darkened as she looked up to see security pull her would be attacker roughly to his feet.

“That bastard.” She growled, suppressing the urge to slaughter the man where he stood. She knew exactly who her would be attacker was and she hated his fucking guts. Of course, he couldn’t leave well enough alone and now if she lost her opportunity with Vanya she was going to be even more irate.

“Don’t let her fool you, she’s a fucking monster!” He shouted as he looked in her direction, noting the way she was cradling the girl that had stopped him from putting a stop to the disease known as Diva!

“David?!” A confused voice called out, drawing attention as everyone turned to see Saya coming through the crowd with Diego by her side.

“Saya?! So it’s true! You finally joined the devil!” He cursed at her as Security held him back from trying to lunge at her.

Saya flinched, stepping back with tears forming in her eyes. “You’re insane.” She gasped, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. Instinctively Diego brought his hands up to rest on Saya’s arms, while simultaneously looking as though he wanted to kick the shit out of the guy for upsetting Saya and attacking Diva and his sister.

“Dammit! Don’t fall for their tricks! They are both monsters!” David screamed, while continuing to struggle.

Seemingly out of nowhere, James appeared from the crowd and proceeded to punch David hard enough in his stomach that the man gasped loudly before slumping over in the arms of security. “Get him the fuck out of here!” He snapped. The guards scrambled to follow his orders, dragging the dazed mad man off, just as Allison made it through the crowd.

Upon seeing the full scene in front of her, she gasped and ran over to check on Vanya, kneeling down beside Five and Ben. “Vanya! Oh my god! Please tell me she’s not hurt.” Allison said as she grasped her sister’s shoulder.

“She seems to be uninjured, but we don’t know for sure.” Five replied, his gaze resting on Vanya’s face. She wasn’t supposed to have powers of any sort. So either someone had lied to them or Vanya was late to developing her powers. If he thought the Goldsmiths were shady before, he really thought so now. He had no idea who David was, but obviously he knew more about Diva and Saya then he and his siblings did. The wheels and cogs in his mind were spinning as he surveyed the area and really took in the situation. There were a lot of questions that needed answers, but he knew he wouldn’t be getting any in this instance. There was just too much chaos going on.

xXx

Usually when any of the children were injured on a mission they would be taken back to the Academy's Infirmary to receive treatment from either himself or Grace. So he found it utterly inconvenient that they had to take Number Seven to the hospital in New York. While he had always known that it was a possibility that her powers might resurface, he had hoped that it would be in a less public venue. Now that the other children had seen her powers there was no way for him to put the proverbial genie back into the bottle. Number Seven would have to be trained and he would have to hope that she had enough self control to take his lessons to heart this time around. Especially given the destructive nature of her powers.

He had spoken with the doctor earlier and was informed that Number Seven seemed to be fine, but they wanted to wait until she woke up before releasing her back into his care. Something that he found to be irritating especially as his wards all refused to go back to the hotel to await word on her condition. The insubordination would be punished later, but he wasn’t surprised that they banded again for the sake of Number Seven. They were far too attached to each other, which had its upsides as well as its downsides. Currently Five and Six were keeping vigil by Seven’s bedside, refusing to leave her to wake up in an unfamiliar situation alone.

Once upon a time Reginald would have found the gesture to be heartwarming, but at present he found it to be irritating. Quietly he sat in the waiting room, writing notes down in his journal for what he had observed of Number Seven during her performance as well as the outburst with her powers at the after party. While the rest of his wards left the room to head to the vending machines for snacks. From the doorway a strong voice cleared its throat. Reginald glanced up to see Amshel standing there looking at him with a neutral expression.

“How’s your daughter doing?” He asked, moving to sit down. 

“The doctors think she is fine, they are just waiting for her to regain consciousness to be sure of it.” He replied curtly, not really liking to call any of the kids, _his_ children. That would imply attachment and he couldn’t afford to get attached to any of them. It would only dilute his research and cause him to hold back on helping them reach their full potential. “And Diva? How is she doing?”

“She’s worried for Vanya.” Amshel said frankly. Even Reginald could see that he wasn’t happy about that development. Seemingly something they could agree upon. Both men frowned at the same time, clearly not seeing the benefit of either girl growing attached to the other.

xXx

Five and Ben sat quietly watching Vanya sleep with only the sounds of the machines monitoring her status making noise. She looked peaceful, too peaceful for Five’s taste as it was just too easy to picture her dying and that was an image he didn’t want in his head. Though he was more worried about her state of mind once she woke up, since not only would she have to deal with realizing that she did have powers, but he had no doubt in his mind that Reginald would put her into a training routine that rivaled the rest of them.

‘I’m so sorry, V.’ He thought to himself. Her chance at leading an ordinary life without all the Academy bullshit would be at end for sure now. Lightly he could feel Ben place a hand on his wrist. He glanced over to his brother with a questioning gaze.

“Do you think she’ll remember everything that happened?” He asked, a part of him wishing she wouldn’t remember, if only because it would give her some time, before their Dad forced her into training.

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

Though before Ben could open his mouth to reply, the door opened and a nurse walked in. She smiled at the boys as she quietly left the door slightly ajar and grabbed Vanya’s clipboard. “I just need to check all her vitals again.” She told them softly as to not alarm them. She moved around them to go about checking all the machines, writing down the notes on the clipboard.

“How is she doing?” Ben asked the nurse.

“She’s stable. Hopefully once she is fully rested, she’ll wake up and you two will have your third Musketeer back.” She replied with a smile.

The nurse’s demeanor was disarming enough that neither noticed two more individuals entering the room. It wasn’t until they found their mouths covered with chloroform soaked cloths that they tried to fight back. However before either could use their powers, they both felt a sharp pinch in their neck and the world went black.

xXx

It had felt like she was swimming in an ocean of black as she fought to resurface, desperately trying to gasp for air. Suddenly she sat bolt upright, gasping for air as she wildly glanced around the room. Until her gaze fell upon Diva who was standing in the doorway of presumably the bathroom, looking at her with a concerned expression.

“How are you feeling?” Diva asked as she slowly made her way toward the bed.

“Okay I guess. Just a little lightheaded.” Vanya replied, rubbing at her face. For the first time, she noticed she was still wearing a hospital wrist band and had the tape on the top of her hand where an IV drip had been administered. Lightly she frowned as everything started coming back to her. The commotion at the party and then the gunshot. Suddenly she reached out and grabbed Diva by the shoulders as the other woman sat on the bed beside her. “Are _you_ okay?” She asked, searching Diva’s eyes for the truth.

“Silly girl, you’re the one who stepped into the path of a bullet.” Diva replied, reaching up to cup Vanya’s cheek. “You had me worried. You’ve been unconscious for hours.” She added as her fingers lightly caressed Vanya’s cheek.

There were many questions buzzing in Vanya’s head, but she found herself unable to verbalize any of it as she felt the chills run down her spine. Diva’s fingers igniting her nerve ends as her eyes suddenly fell upon the other woman’s beautiful soft lips. Unable to fight the impulse, she leaned in to kiss Diva, in that moment all she cared about was drowning in the warmth of Diva.

The tender kiss between them slowly turning more passionate with each passing second, before she knew it, Diva was straddling her lap, while her hands explored the expanse of Diva’s back and shoulders. Her fingers grazing over Diva’s soft warm skin and the silk that barely covered it. When they finally broke a part for some much needed air, Diva began press soft teasing kisses to Vanya’s jawline, until her face was nuzzling her neck.

The sound of Vanya’s blood rushing through her veins as well as the scent of her arousal filling the air, had Diva struggling to hold her thirst at bay. Her fangs elongating on their own as she panted over the exposed skin of sweet Vanya’s neck. Beneath her she could feel Vanya’s body shudder and grasp her tightly. It wouldn’t take much effort to sink her teeth into Vanya’s perfect flesh and drink deeply, allowing the sweet elixir of blood to coat her tongue. However she pulled back, tossing her head back as she closed her eyes and forced her fangs to retreat.

The trance that Vanya had been under momentarily broken as she looked at Diva confused as to why she pulled away. “I’m sorry.” She apologized out of reflex.

“No, you don’t have to apologize.” Diva replied with a shake of her head as she pushed Vanya against the pillows, leaning back in to kiss her again.

When they broke a part once more, Vanya released a shaky breath. “I...I’ve never really…” She struggled to speak, her face turning red with embarrassment and self-consciousness.

“It’s okay, Vanya. We’ve got time.” Diva replied softly, moving off of Vanya, opting to rest her head on the other girl’s shoulder, while lying down beside her. “I want to enjoy every moment with you.”

Once more Vanya felt the floaty feeling in her stomach. While her mind was trying to question everything, a part of her brain just wanted to enjoy Diva’s affection. Never had she felt this strongly toward someone, especially in such a short amount of time. Experimentally she turned to face Diva more, cautiously reaching out to caress Diva’s cheek. “I trust you.”

Diva merely smiled in return, leaning forward to press another kiss to Vanya’s lips, while pressing her forehead to hers. “You’re so sweet, Vanya.” Diva giggled. “Get some more sleep, sweet girl. I’ll be here in the morning.” She cooed, snuggling against Vanya as to lull the younger woman to sleep with her warmth and the humming of a gentle lullaby. 

Vanya merely nodded as she snuggled Diva back, letting herself relax into the other woman’s embrace. Despite all the thoughts floating in the back of her mind, she chose to focus on Diva’s warmth and the sound of her melodious voice. The constant beat of Diva’s heart drowning out all other sounds as she found herself falling back to sleep.

xXx

Klaus found himself roaming the hallway of the hospital after a commotion broke out and they discovered that Vanya, Five and Ben had all been taken. Three of the hospital personnel had been murdered, their bodies brutally torn into as though attacked by wild animals and their blood entirely drained. The sight had been horrendous, but Klaus endured as he knew they needed answers.

“Do you know who or what did this to you?” He asked, finally glancing up to see the spirits of the mangled corpses standing around him. All three of them looked just as hideous as their broken bodies. He suppressed the urge to shudder, trying his best to seem strong even if he was feeling anything but strong, but this was for his siblings. While they were only seconds younger than him, he still felt the protective older brother moments for them. Especially now that they were all missing.

“H-horrible mons _ters_!” One of the nurses stammered.

“Glowing red eyes…” One moaned.

“Please, I know this is brutal but my brothers and sister are in trouble. I need to know anything you can tell me about these monsters.” Klaus begged, even as he felt sick to his stomach.

“They could look human. The one who killed me, took my appearance afterward.” The last spirit spoke, giving Klaus a look of sympathy. “Be careful kid. They won’t hesitate to come for you and the rest of your siblings.”

“Who won’t? Do you know any names?” Klaus asked, absolutely desperate for any leads.

Suddenly the spirit appeared directly in front of him as the other two continued to bemoan their existence. “Beware of Amshel Goldsmith.” She whispered before vanishing into thin air.

Klaus’ eyes widened as the last warning. Hadn’t Amshel Goldsmith been with their father in the waiting room? Did he really send monsters to take his siblings? Did that mean the rest of the Goldsmiths were involved, including Diva and Saya? He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear his remaining siblings walk up to him. Thus he actually jumped when Diego placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Jesus!” Klaus snapped as he quickly turned to the corner and began retching, vomiting all over the floor.

“Klaus!” Allison shouted, running over to him and grabbing onto his waist to study him. “What happened?” She asked.

He could only look up at her with a confused expression. “Two of them said it was shape shifting monsters, the third warned us to beware of Amshel Goldsmith.” He told them, while wiping at his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

“What? But he was with dad in the waiting room.” Luther replied confused.

Diego just looked conflicted as he really liked Saya, but he hadn’t forgotten the words of the shooter at the Met. He insisted that Diva and Saya were monsters. “...The shooter at the Met called Diva and Saya monsters.” Diego pointed out.

“Diego, you don’t think Saya was involved do you? She doesn’t seem the type to kidnap anyone.” Luther asked, wanting to give both Diva and Saya the benefit of the doubt. Even if there were nagging thoughts at the back of his mind.

“I don’t know. But maybe we should look into Cinq Flèches ourselves? If they were really involved I’m willing to bet they are keeping them all there.” Diego suggested, even as he felt like someone punched him in the gut. The idea that he could be a shitty judge of character had him reeling. He’d never forgive himself, if Saya turned out to be involved in siblings’ kidnapping. Especially if they turned up hurt or dead.

“What if I called the Major and talked to him about all of this? I could just rumor him and if he knows anything he would spill his guts.” Allison offered, even as Luther frowned.

“How do you have his number?” Luther asked, trying to keep his jealousy at bay.

“He gave it to me, duh.” Allison deadpanned.

“Whatever we do, we need to make a move _soon_.” Klaus cut in, looking distressed. “My gut tells me that the longer we take to get answers, the longer our siblings will have to suffer.”

The others nodded, if ever they needed to be in sync with each other, the time was now. Three of their siblings were in trouble and they had to be at their best if they were going to stand a chance of saving them.

“We are going to get them back.” Diego said resolutely, refusing to let the thoughts of failure enter his mind. The stakes were far too high to stumble now.


	5. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diva has to make some important decisions after Amshel's displeases her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags. There is descriptions of medical torture in this chapter. As well as a full blown sex scene at the end. If any of that bothers you than don't read this story.

Now this was a treat. While he had wanted the entire set of Hargreeves boys, he had managed to procure two of the more interesting specimens. Number Five and Number Six had abilities that he was supremely curious about. In fact he wanted to know everything about them, down to what exactly made them tick. Both boys were prepped in his laboratory, while Diva was being distracted by the object of her desire. Neither of which knew what was about to happen several floors below them.

It had been a while since he had test subjects to study so closely. Thus he took great pleasure in changing into his lab gear, the sound of vinyl snapping into place as he pulled out a fresh set of gloves. Slowly his foot falls echoed through the empty laboratory as he made his way over to his two new pet projects. Both were sedated and restrained enough that they would not be able to use their powers to escape.

The one called Five was partly awake as Amshel leaned over the table, looking down in the boy’s bright green eyes. “Number Five, I’ve waited quite a while to get my hands on you.” He said, while pulling up his surgical mask.

Five’s eyes widened as he tugged at his restraints, his hands beginning to light up with a blue hue, before fizzling out on him. Amshel simply chuckled as he looked down at Five with a knowing smile. “I intend to find out exactly where your powers come from, but the only way to do that is take you apart.” He said matter of factly as he pulled a tray of surgical tools closer to him. 

Carefully he inspected the tools, all arranged according to size, length and type. All of them spread out the way he preferred, while he made sure he had the right equipment for the long work ahead of him. Slowly he lifted a scalpel up, checking the sharpness of the blade, while Five looked on with a look of pure terror in his eyes. The boy made a muffled sound against the gag that had been put into his mouth to keep his screams to a minimum as Amshel did his work.

“What was that Five?” He asked, indulging the kid by pulling the gag down to allow him to speak.

“Y-you s-sick bastard.” He stammered as involuntary tears formed in his eyes.

Amshel chuckled again as he leaned down close to Five’s face. “You’re an insolent little whelp. If you somehow survive this, perhaps I shall make you our new brother.” He whispered, causing Five’s eyes to widen once more, though before he could say anything else Amshel pulled the gag back into place.

“Now. Let’s get started, shall we?” He said far too chipper for someone who was about to commit murder in the name of scientific research.

xXx

Ben began stirring from the drug induced slumber as the terrible sound of muffled screams assaulted his ears. As he tried to sit up, he quickly realized that he was restrained to a cold metal table, his clothes missing and gag securely tied to his mouth. He could hear his heart hammering in his chest as his mind began racing, it was so hard to think. What was happening? He managed to turn his head toward the commotion to see his brother lying across another metal table with a tall dark figure hovering over him. 

It didn’t take long to realize the figure was in fact dissecting his brother, who was still very much _alive_. Five’s screams were barely muffled by the gag stuff into his mouth, his face covered in sweat, tears and blood as the mad man continued to cut into him as though he were performing an autopsy. Instinctively Ben began struggling against his bonds, he couldn’t watch his brother be killed, he had to do something. The noise he was making due to his thrashing around, finally caused the man to stop what he was doing as he looked over to Ben.

“Hm, it seems you need a stronger sedative.” He said matter of factly as he tossed the bloody tool he was holding into a nearby metal dish. The moment he picked up a nearby syringe off the tray near him, Ben’s eyes widened.

Once again, he began struggling with his restraints, his mind desperately begging the beast that hid beneath his skin of his belly to help them. _Please!_

Despite the drugs still flowing through his system, he began to feel the familiar rumbling of the tentacles within him. Tightly he closed his eyes as he could see the man approaching him with the needle ready to inject him. _No please, someone help me!_

His mind went blank as he suddenly felt the beast spring forth from the dimension just beneath his skin.

xXx

Vanya had finally fallen back to sleep, when Diva slipped out of bed and headed out of the room, she really needed to feed, the thirst could no longer be ignored. However she wasn’t quite ready to feed off of Vanya as she wanted to take her time and savor every moment with her. Though she stopped when she heard Solomon and James talking out in the hallway.

“Saya is going to be upset if she finds out what Amshel has done to those Hargreeves boys.” Solomon said worriedly.

“Where’s your loyalty, Solomon? Diva or Saya?” James asked with a frown.

“Why do I need to choose? They are both important to me!” He snapped. “Besides what do either have to do with Amshel dissecting those kids like lab rats? He just wants to do to them what he did to Charles!” Solomon added, feeling peeved with James' loyalty to Amshel.

Before James could reply the door opened to reveal Diva. Instinctively they both bowed to her.

“Mother. We thought you were resting.” James said simply.

“I was, but I’m thirsty. Where is Amshel?” She asked, her question meaning she wanted to feed off of him. Both James and Solomon hesitated. “I won’t ask again.” She warned.

“He is down in his laboratory.” Solomon answered, refusing to lift his gaze.

She said nothing as she made her way toward the elevator. Her stride indicated that she was angry, nervously James and Solomon followed after her. “Mother, are you sure that neither I or Solomon will suffice?” James asked, partly to divert her attention from Amshel and partly because he always wanted to be the one to sustain her as needed.

“No.” She stopped, turning to both James and Solomon. “Amshel isn’t going to be with us much longer. I’ve grown tired of him. So you either stand with me or I will cast you both out as well.” She said in a menacing tone, her eyes glowing that haunting blue.

Solomon took a step back in shock, never having seen Diva this angry with Amshel. He was her first son, her eldest and after almost two hundred years together, she was done with him? It was almost too good to be true. However both he and James bowed in submission to Mother. Ultimately if she decided she no longer wanted a chevalier, then they were done. This time, it just so happened to be Amshel that would take the brute force of her rage.

Both James and Solomon silently followed Diva into the elevator as she headed down to Amshel’s private laboratory. She had been in that place many times before as he had cajoled her into giving him more samples to experiment on and had given her all of her examinations anytime she had mated with any males.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, a blood curdling scream could be heard coming from Amshel’s laboratory. Immediately Solomon and James darted forward to head to the doors before Diva in order to protect her if need be. Diva merely huffed as she was far stronger than any of her Chevaliers. Swiftly she cut between the two men and kicked the doors of the lab off their hinges. The sight was quite incredible as Amshel had transformed and was fighting a massive tentacle beast, while the nude form of the boy, known as Ben hung suspended in the air. The other Hargreeves boy known as Five was lying on the floor, also completely nude and bleeding out.

“What a mess.” Diva scoffed as she suddenly began singing. Her voice carrying through the room as it had done during her performance. 

Amshel froze as he looked over in Diva’s direction. The monster began swaying the tentacles moving as though entranced by her voice. Until they finally retreated back into the boy, who fell to the floor with a thud. Amshel immediately shifted back into his human form.

“Diva, I can explain…” He managed before she was upon him her fangs sinking into his throat without a care. “Di _va_ ” He gasped, trying to push her off as he quickly realized she was aiming to drain him dry. “ _Please..._ ” He pleaded as she roughly pushed him to his knees, while keeping her jaw clamped down on his neck. Until she suddenly pulled away as she punched a hole through his chest, before ripping his heart out and crushing it in her death grip. The organ shattering in pieces.

“Solomon, administer my sister’s blood to him.” Diva ordered as she slowly walked over to the bodies of Vanya’s brothers.

Solomon moved over to the fridge where Amshel kept the blood samples of both Diva and Saya. He pulled out a tube of blood that was a dark red and shimmered like glitter. He walked over to Amshel with a swell of pity, he opened the tube and forced the crimson liquid down Amshel’s throat. “Sorry brother.” Solomon whispered as Amshel let a scream just before his body crystallized and then quickly turned to red dust.

James stood near Diva as she examined the boy known as Five. Gently she touched his cheek, lightly brushing his hair off of his face, completely unbothered by the blood covering his form. “This one won’t survive his wounds.” Diva said with a sigh. “Can you hear me, Five?” She asked, gently tapping his cheek. Unresponsive, but she could still hear his heart beat, though it was fading quickly.

“Mother? Do you wish to share your blood with him then?” James asked curiously.

“This one means quite a bit to my sweet Vanya. For her, I’ll save his life.” She said simply before biting down on her wrist and drinking in her own blood. Though she did not swallow the mouthful, rather she bent down and kissed Five, transferring the blood into his mouth, forcing him to swallow it down.

His green eyes flew open, his pupils dilated as he let out another blood curdling scream of agony. Diva’s blood forcibly transforming his body from human to something else in the most painful way possible. After several moments of his body convulsing and thrashing about, he fell limp, his prone body sprawled across the bloody floor. 

“Take them both upstairs and clean them up.” Diva ordered.

“What about the other boy? You aren’t going to turn him?” Solomon asked, confused.

“No. He’s not dying. He’s merely unconscious.” She said as she got up and moved back toward the door. “You’re in charge of the company, Solomon. I expect you won’t let me down.” She added as she left the laboratory to go back upstairs and rest.

xXx

Ben gasped loudly as he sat bolt upright, panting for air. His hand immediately roamed over his body to check for any wounds, but all he found was that he was dressed in a crisp clean set of pajamas and all the blood that he had been covered in was gone. He rubbed at his face and then stomach, before he wildly glanced around the unfamiliar room. That was when he spotted Five unconscious in the other bed. 

Flashes of Five crying out in agony, while that mad man, Amshel Goldsmith was cutting into him like some science experiment appeared in his mind. That was a sight that would surely stay with him for the rest of his life. Clumsily he jumped off the bed he was on and moved over to Five’s bed. His breath trembled as he noted how pale Five still looked. Haphazardly he reached out to shake his brother awake, panic bubbling in his chest.

“Five, are you okay? Please be okay!” He choked back a sob. Just then Five’s eyes began to rapidly move behind his eyelids, until his eyes snapped open. “Oh thank god!” Ben sobbed out collapsing against Five’s shoulder as his brother continued to stay lying down.

Slowly Five moved a hand up to lightly pat Ben’s back in a comforting gesture. Though he remained silent as though still in a daze.

“Five?” Ben asked worriedly, while noticing his brother had yet to say a single word.

“You should probably leave him be for now. He’s self control isn’t going to last much longer.” A new voice invaded the silence.

Ben turned around to see Major James Ironside standing in the doorway. He squinted in confusion, unsure of what James meant and simultaneously wondering if he had helped Amshel kidnap them? 

“Major Ironside? ...Why…?” Ben tried to question aloud, but words were failing him. It was all too much to take in.

“Your brother isn’t the same person anymore.” James said frankly as he walked over to the opposite bedside from Ben to look directly at Five. “I know you're thirsty, little brother. Mother wants you fed before you are brought to her.” He said, holding up a bag of medical blood.

Ben’s eyes widened as he moved back to the other bed in horror, while he watched Five take the bag from James and bite into it, drinking down the contents as though it were the prize coffee he loved so much. “No...this is a nightmare.” Ben sobbed as he grasped his head in shock and dismay, while the taste of bile rose in his throat. _Why was this happening to them?_

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, instantly his head snapped up to see Five staring back at him. “Five?” Ben asked, noting that Five had wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his pajama shirt and was now looking less pale than he had just a few minutes ago.

Slowly Five began to open his mouth as though to speak, but it seemed he hadn’t quite found his voice yet. Thus he merely gave Ben’s shoulders a gentle squeeze to show him that he wasn’t completely gone. Then he stood up straight and allowed James to lead him out of the room, the door shutting behind them and locking from the outside to keep Ben in for the time being. Ben merely collapsed back against the bed and began to sob again as he tried processing everything that had happened. Had they really turned his brother into a monster?

xXx

Saya didn’t know how to process everything Diva was telling her. Amshel was dead, but not before he had kidnapped three of the Hargreeves and nearly killed one of them. She felt sick to her stomach at realizing that her sister had made one into her Chevalier. This wasn’t supposed to happen! Diva had promised that they were done with this sort of thing and she had believed her. She felt so stupid for ever believing that Diva would change.

“I had no choice, Saya. He would have died from the wounds that Amshel inflicted on him.” Diva sighed, wishing her sister would calm down with the dramatics.

“You promised me, you would behave!” Saya shouted, slamming her fist down on the table in front of her.

“I did, behave. I even warned Amshel not to test me. He chose to test me and he paid the price.” Diva replied calmly, feeling completely justified in her actions. She hadn’t even fed on Vanya when the opportunity had presented itself.

A knock on the door cut Saya off before she could retort.

“Come in.” Diva said simply, knowing exactly who was at the door.

James opened the door and guided Five in, whom he had changed into a dark blue suit with a coordinating grey colored shirt. Saya looked at the young Hargreeves with a wounded expression. He looked so blank, completely unlike himself.

“Five?” Saya said softly. He glanced over to her with a slightly confused expression on his face. Instinctively she closed her eyes as it became clear that the chevalier connection to her sister was making him feel things toward her that he hadn’t felt before. “I’m so sorry this happened to you.” She added with a guilty sigh.

Diva finally stood and held a hand out to Five, who obeyed without question, walking over to her and taking her hand. Gently she caressed his cheek with her other hand and instinctively he leaned into her touch. “Sweet boy. Let’s hope you find your voice again.” Diva said, brushing her thumb over his cheekbone. She glanced over to James and simply nodded to give him his dismissal as she intended to keep Five near her for the time being.

“What’s wrong with him, Diva?” Saya asked, since even she knew that he shouldn’t be mute. He was talkative, cocky, self-assured and head strong as a human and that should have stayed the same as a chevalier.

“Saya, he was brutally tortured by Amshel. Do you expect him to fully bounce back in a day?” Diva asked as she wrapped her arms around Five’s neck and hugged him. Instinctively he embraced her back, burying his face into her neck. Slowly his shoulders began to shake as he gasped out a choked sob. Lightly Diva rubbed his back, comforting him as he sobbed against her. “It’s okay, I got you.” She told him sweetly.

The sight broke Saya’s heart. She just knew the rest of the Hargreeves would be crushed to see their brother in such a state. 

“What about his family? What are you going to tell Vanya?” Saya asked, even as she watched her sister comfort the boy.

“That’s the tricky part, since Amshel had the three of them kidnapped from the hospital. I would have returned all three unharmed, but he decided to make them experiments. So I am rather stuck on what to do now.” Diva replied, while lightly petting Five’s hair as he quietly sobbed into her shoulder.

The chime of Saya’s phone disturbed the silence as she struggled for a solution to their problem. Without thinking she pulled her phone out and checked her text messages. Her shoulders sunk upon realizing that it was from Diego.

“Diego, is asking to meet me at their hotel.” Saya sighed. “What should I do?”

“Saya there is a very real chance that we will have to change the whole lot of them to protect our secret, unless you want us to go public.” Diva replied matter of factly, her tone not matching the gentleness in which she was comforting Five.

“I don’t want traumatized chevaliers.” Saya said frankly.

“Then don’t traumatize them. We both know that the usual way we do it is less harsh.” She said as she noted Five’s sobs calming down. “Go talk to Diego. Mention nothing of this.”

Saya merely sighed as she turned to leave Diva alone with Five, knowing that her sister would need to bond with him to ensure the connection between them stabilized. Though she also hoped that he would return more to himself once he felt properly anchored again.

“Fine, just make sure that you keep Vanya and Ben safe.” Saya said as she reached the door.

“You have my word, sis.” Diva said simply, before silently urging Five to look her in the eye. 

Saya said nothing else as she left the room, just as Diva leaned in to kiss Five.

xXx

He wanted to speak, he truly did. But no matter how he tried to force the words out nothing would come. Even though seeing Ben so distraught had saddened him, slowly he felt the brotherly bond between them breaking apart at the seams. James' presence for some reason made him feel safe and more grounded, their bodies seemingly resonating with each other. His instincts telling him that he and James shared blood... _her blood._ Her. Mother. Lover. Queen. _Diva_.

Just thinking of her, filled him with longing to see her and be near her. However the memories of Amshel, his cold eyes and scalpel played through Five’s mind, causing him to shrink into himself. Never had he ever felt fear the way he felt it while lying on Amshel’s examination table. The pain was even rougher than Sir Reginald’s training sessions to push his power limits. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine at the mere memory.

“We should change your clothes, before you go see Mother.” James said simply as he guided Five into another room, that was filled with suits of various sizes. Five merely glanced around still in a haze as his newly changed eyes looked at the world with a sharper vision than he could have imagined. He was keenly aware of all the sounds, smells and sights around him. Slowly he found himself distracted by the sounds of various heartbeats in the building. That was until James grabbed his shoulder to pull him back to reality. “Mother, likes blue, put this on.” He instructed, handing him a dark blue suit roughly his size with the coordinating grey shirt. Everything was perfectly pressed and pristine.

Without hesitation he removed the pajamas and began redressing himself, not even self-conscious of James’ presence in the room. Momentarily his mind tried to question why he wasn’t feeling more guarded around James, but the thought slipped his mind when the elder man moved around him to put a coordinating tie around his neck to complete the look.

“There, now you just need shoes and socks and you’ll be presentable for Mother.” James said simply.

Five could feel his heartbeat increase at the thought of seeing Mother and having her be pleased with his look. He’d do anything to please her. For a moment he paused as his mind rebelled against the thought of pleasing mother, but James' hand on his shoulder immediately brought him back from those thoughts.

Before long, he found himself being guided into Diva’s room, though his eyes fell upon Saya first. Was she always so beautiful? Everything about her was heavenly right down to the beat of her heart and the smell of her perfume. He couldn’t help but knit his brow together in confusion as the thoughts he was having felt foreign to him. Unnatural somehow, yet perfectly natural.

However once his eyes fell upon Diva, his stomach fluttered in anticipation. Had she always been that gorgeous? Or had he simply been blind before now? While he could hear Diva and Saya speaking to each other their words don't really register with him. As his thoughts were consumed with Diva and the security her presence gave him. The taunting laugh of Amshel standing over him cruelly cutting into him felt much more distant, while Diva had her arms wrapped around him. He couldn’t help but melt into that security like a blanket, feeling her warmth envelope him. When the involuntary sobs came over him, she simply held him in her embrace allowing him that release. All the grief, pain and sadness coursing through him as he kept his face pressed against the warmth of her neck. He didn’t want to lift his gaze until she finally urged him to do so. Then suddenly her lips were upon his and all he could do was yield to her. He could feel every part of his body, telling him that he belonged to her now. In the back of his mind, there was a small part of himself that was yelling at him to not give in, but the part that wanted Diva’s safety ignored the cry.

Instead he followed her into presumably her bedroom or one of her bedrooms. Once again she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, instinctively he kissed her back. A slight gasp escaping his lips as he felt her tongue brush against them. She took the opportunity to deepen the kiss between them, pushing him back toward the bed, until the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress and then promptly buckled under his weight. He fell back on the bed with Diva straddling his lap.

“You look so handsome in blue.” She whispered, playfully nipping at his chin as she unbuttoned his suit jacket and brushed it off his shoulders.

Her compliment filled his chest with warmth, even as he struggled to question why that was. But his brain wasn’t allowed a chance to engage in thought as she buried her face against his neck, nuzzling her face against his pulse. Suddenly he felt like there would be no greater honor than to nourish his Queen. The thought was so foreign to him that he shuddered, however he tilted his head to give her better access to his neck. Lightly she giggled as she licked over his pulse, while her nimble fingers unbuttoned his dress shirt. Her affection was suffocating yet he didn't want it to stop as her affection felt like a solution to all of his sorrows.

Instinctively he ran his hands up and down the back of her dress, his fingers finding the top of her zipper and slowly pulling it down as he wanted to feel more of her warm flesh against his fingertips. He almost thought his body was on fire as he felt the way she ground her hips into his. She pulled back from his neck as she removed his tie from his neck and tossed it aside without a care. Before he knew it, his torso was completely bare, while her hands rubbed over his chest and midsection. While he hadn’t been the most muscular person before his change, suddenly he noted the definition in his muscles as she ran her fingers over his abdomen and over his pecks. Every touch she gave him, sending shock waves through his system that seemed to go straight to his groin. Had he ever desired a woman more? He honestly couldn’t remember as Diva was quickly becoming the center of his world.

“Oh sweet boy. Can you speak for Mother?” Diva asked, brushing her lips against his earlobe.

He frowned as he opened his mouth to try and speak for her, but his voice refused to cooperate with his desire to please her. Suddenly he felt tears sting at his eyes as the feeling that he was disappointing her filled him with dread. Would she abandon him if he couldn’t do as she asked?

“No, no, no, don’t cry, Five.” She shushed him, wiping the tears away as she gently grasped his face in her delicate like hands. “You can speak when you are ready.” She assured him as she leaned back to pull her dress over her head, tossing the soft fabric away to reveal her nude form to him. Instantly his hands roamed over the expanse of her back as her soft breasts pressed into his chest. Her flawless skin growing goosebumps over it as it was exposed to the cool air.

He looked up at her as she leaned over him, still straddling his lap. Her blue eyes gazing deeply into his green eyes as though she were peering into his soul. Everything. He wanted to give her everything. Playfully she nipped at his chin again as she began kissing a trail along his jawline, down his neck, until her tongue was licking over his pulse again. He could feel her hot breath ghost over his skin, causing goosebumps to raise on his own skin and then she bit into his neck and began to drink his blood. He involuntarily cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, her dark bite causing his body to shudder. He could feel his heartbeat racing as his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head, then without warning his own fangs burst through his gums. He could taste his own blood even as he continued to pant caught in the sheer bliss of feeding his Queen for the first time. But then she pulled away from his throat and brushed her hair over to one side of her neck, while her other hand cradled the back of his neck. The offering was clear and he couldn’t resist as he sunk his fangs into her soft flesh, her warm blood flowed into his mouth. A gift. He drank deeply drinking down several large gulps of her sweet life’s elixir. 

Roughly she tugged the back of his hair, pulling him away from her neck with a laugh. “Don’t be greedy, love.” She chided, as she unbuckled his belt and pulled it free of the loops on his pants.

He looked up at her with amusement in his eyes, some of the haze in his mind clearing enough for him to realize just how aroused he truly was. He wanted her. No, he _needed_ her. Roughly he gripped her waist and flipped her onto her back, while positioning himself between her thighs. She merely laughed, her eyes glowing with amusement at his small show of dominance.

“If you know what you want, then take it.” She told him, challenging him to take charge if only for the moment.

His eyes darkened with lust as he gazed down at her teasing smile. Quickly he leaned in to claim her lips in a bruising kiss as he blindly undid his pants to release his cock from the confines of its fabric prison. He only broke the kiss in order to look into her eyes as he thrust himself deep inside her, their bodies joining together for the first time. She cried out in pleasure, her nails raking down his back as he set a haphazard pace of thrusting inside her. He could feel her feet push his pants further down his legs before she wrapped them around his waist, her body moving against his for maximum friction. The closer his body came toward release, the faster he moved against her. Suddenly he felt her body tighten beneath him as she cried out his name, her inner walls clinging to his cock for dear life that he could no longer prolong the moment.

“ _Diva_.” He cried out as his cock erupted inside her. He collapsed on top of her entirely breathless, his eyes filling with tears while she continued to hold him in her arms.

“Did my boy find his voice?” She cooed, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead as his breathing began stabilizing. 

“Yes, mother.” He said simply, pressing his face into the side of her neck while continuing to bask in the afterglow of the most important moment between a Queen and her chevalier. Forever he would be bound to her, until either death or she released him to her sister. Which ever happened first.


	6. Siren Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Saya and Diva can be very convincing when they set their minds to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, but I've haven't had time to really write the last couple of weeks. Once again, mind the tags for this story.

Saya made her way toward the hotel the Hargreeves family was staying at, with Hagi trailing behind her. She had told him to keep his distance, since she had a pretty good idea what Diego had wanted to discuss with her. Given the circumstances with his siblings, she knew he would be just desperate for any information she could tell him. She hated herself, knowing what she did but also knowing that she would have to lie to him. She actually liked Diego. She really did. They had only known each other for a very short time, but the attraction had been magnetic the first time they met at the luncheon to celebrate Diva’s debut in the states. It had been years since she had felt compelled to let her guard down and just indulge in feeling like a kid again. 

For a fleeting moment, she considered what it would be like to just fool around with a cute guy as though she were an actual schoolgirl again. But Amshel had to go ruin things once more, he was always ruining things. She was honestly glad he was dead. There had been so many times she had wanted to kill him herself, but he would thwart her or Diva would intervene on his behalf. By the time she walked into the grand lobby of the hotel where the Hargreeves were staying, she immediately spotted Diego in a corner with his three remaining siblings, all of which looked sick with worry. Instinctively her back stiffened as the guilt threatened to swallow her whole.

“Saya.” Diego said as he climbed to his feet to meet her half way. “Thanks for coming.”

“Of course, you said it was important. What’s going on?” She asked with a worried expression, never giving away that she knew exactly what was wrong.

“Saya, our brothers and sister were kidnapped from the hospital last night.” He explained, despite the abduction making the news a lot of the details were being suppressed because of the brutal nature of the murders that had also happened. So he had no way of knowing just how much Saya might know.

“Oh no, Diego....” She trailed off with a look of sympathy on her face. “Do you have any leads?” She asked in earnest, her insides tightening at the lies that she would have to spill.

“Yeah, Klaus got a warning from a ghost to beware of Amshel Goldsmith.” Diego replied frankly, his gaze scrutinizing her for any changes in her behavior.

Saya’s eyes widened, quite frankly startled by that information. Just how much had that ghost told Klaus then. Lightly she bit her bottom lip as she shook her head. “I don’t know how to tell you this…” Saya trailed off, unsure if she should reveal the information about Amshel’s death, since they still hadn’t made a public statement yet. She sighed, finally deciding that telling him was the best course of action. “Amshel’s gone, I was told this morning that he passed away some time during the night. I don’t know all the details, Diva’s isolated herself, so we haven’t spoken yet.”

“But do you know how he died?” Diego asked, grabbing ahold of Saya’s arms.

“I’m sorry, no. Everyone is still scrambling to figure things out back home. His death leaves a lot of unfinished business that needs to be handled.” Saya admitted, unsure what else she could say that wouldn’t give things away. “He was a very secretive man, there isn’t much he shared with the rest of us. Especially not me.”

“Look, if he was the one responsible, is there a chance he could have been holding my siblings at the Cinq Flèches New York offices?” Diego asked, unwilling to let go of his one lead.

“Maybe? The place is huge. I’ve only ever had access to the top three floors, since that is where we are staying here in New York.” Saya replied softly, glancing away from Diego’s observing eyes.

Diego opened his mouth to respond, when his phone went off, at the same time Luther, Allison and Klaus’ phones also went off. Quickly he pulled the phone from his pocket and looked at the display to see there was a message from their brother Five with the simple words of ‘We’re okay’.

“It’s Five.” Diego said, glancing over to his siblings. ‘How do we know this is you?’ He texted back, hoping against hope that Five would give him a sign that it was truly him.

‘Who else would it be, dumbass?’ Came the quick retort back that caused Diego to let out a sigh of relief, since only his brother would be that scathing in a text message.

‘Call us dammit, we are fucking worried about you guys! People are dead and you guys were nowhere to be found.’

‘I can’t talk right now. Look we’re okay. Don’t do anything stupid. We’ll call you when we’re able. Just sit tight.’

Saya merely watched, waiting to see what Diego would say to her. “What’s going on?” She finally asked as Diego looked lost in thought.

“He said he couldn’t talk, but they're okay. I think it is him, but they could still be in trouble.” Diego said with a sigh, glancing over to his siblings. “Come on, let’s see what they think.” He added after a moment, nodding for Saya to come with him.

“Okay.” She agreed, walking with him to close the distance between them and his siblings.

“So what’s the verdict? Do you think it is Five or not?” Diego asked, with a sigh.

“Well he just called me an asshole, so probably it is him.” Luther said with a pout.

“It worries me that he said he can’t call us though. Should we tell Dad?” Allison asked, biting her own lip as she looked like she really didn’t want to share anything with their father.

“No way! He already had the nerve to blame us for them getting kidnapped in the first place. I’m not telling that asshole anything!” Diego snapped.

“Come on, Diego. Dad just wants us to be better.” Luther replied, trying to defend their father’s reprimands of them and their apparent inability to keep their own safe.

“Screw him! He was at the hospital too. Why doesn’t he take responsibility? He’s our _father_.” Diego argued back.

“I agree with Diego. We shouldn’t tell him anything, at least not until Five calls us with a better update.” Klaus finally chimed in. Saya noted how pale and sullen the boy looked as though he had been sick with worry.

“Do you guys want to come back to my place? I share a wing with Haji at the Cinq Flèches headquarters. With everyone being distracted over Amshel, no one will even notice you are there” Saya asked, her gut telling her that bringing them to the same building as their siblings and getting them away from Reginald Hargreeves might be the best solution to her and Diva’s dilemma.

“Wait what happened to Amshel?” Klaus asked, looking even more pale.

“He passed away last night.” Diego replied, frowning. Anyone could see that he thought it was suspicious, but he wasn’t saying it out loud.

“How?!” Luther asked, looking startled.

“I don’t know yet. I’m not exactly someone who gets told full details on things. I don’t rank that high on the chain of authority.” Saya easily lied, since generally she was usually kept in the dark. “When it comes down to it, I'm just Diva’s sister.” She added after a beat.

“Maybe we should go with Saya.” Allison suggested exchanging looks with Diego.

“Seriously?” Luther asked just a bit incredulously before Allison shot him a look. 

A look that Saya could only interpret as them plotting something against her. However she said nothing, luckily her phone rang. She looked at the display to see Diva’s number.

“Sorry I have to take this. It’s my sister.” Saya said as she walked away putting distance between herself and the others. “Diva, are you okay?” She asked, just in case the others were eavesdropping on her.

“Are you with the remaining Hargreeves?” Diva asked, a sort of laziness to her voice that she got after spending time with one of her chevaliers.

“Yes, so I take it the text messages they got were real then.” Saya said softly, making sure her lips were unreadable.

“Yes, my sweet boy was buying us some time. I need the chance to work on them. Away from Hargreeves.” Diva said firmly. “Can you get them to follow you back here?”

“I was in the middle of that, when you called.” Saya replied with a small smile. Sometimes she and Diva could be on the same wavelength and it was those times they felt like sisters.

“Good, I’ll leave you to it then.” Diva giggled, before hanging up, leaving Saya to lightly shake her head. 

She sighed as she walked back over to Diego and the others. “She wants me to come home. I gotta get out of here. You’re okay to come with me if you want.” She said softly.

“Why is it that you act like the younger of you two?” Luther asked pointedly, causing Allison and Diego to glare at him.

“She’s my twin, Luther. I don’t expect you to understand the type of bond we have. She needs me right now, so I need to go to her. It isn’t that much different from how you feel about your siblings and the lengths you would go to protect them.” She replied gently, turning to head out.

“Wait!” Luther called out, finally standing up. Saya stopped and glanced over her shoulder at him. “We’re coming with you.”

“Okay.” She said with a nodded, before turning back around to head toward the exit as the other moved to follow after her.

xXx

While Nathan had secretly been hoping that Diva was reaching the end with Amshel, he hadn’t expected things to go down the way they had. Thus when Solomon gathered the brothers to discuss their next move, he was quite surprised to see the young Hargreeves boy being guided into the room with James. The young man seemed to still be in that new chevalier phase, his brain trying to process all the changes. While he wasn’t the youngest person Diva had ever turned, he was still quite young at 16 years of age. And here he had been preparing to receive a new sister.

“A new brother?” Nathan questioned.

James merely grunted as he gestured for Five to be seated, the boy doing as told caused Nathan to raise an eyebrow and lean forward in his own seat. There was definitely something wrong with him. The last chevalier to be _that_ withdrawn had been Karl, since Amshel had orchestrated his turn instead of letting Diva settle on him by her own accord.

“Amshel was in the middle of dissecting him and his brother, when Diva stepped in to put a stop to it.” James explained, placing a hand on Five’s shoulder. At the mention of Amshel’s name Five flinched.

“Ah, no wonder then.” Nathan replied with a nod of his head, before reaching out and placing a hand on Five’s wrist. “We’re brothers now, if you need anything feel free to ask me.” He said gently, giving Five’s wrist a reassuring squeeze. He knew a chevalier turned under a traumatic situation could become a problem if not properly acclimated among the others.

Five merely nodded as it seemed he wasn’t quite ready to speak to anyone other than Diva at present. Nathan merely smiled, as he leaned back into his chair again. 

After another few minutes of waiting, Solomon walked into the room followed closely by Karl. Nathan noted the small glare from Karl upon seeing Five but he said nothing. Nathan merely chuckled as he figured someone was feeling a little insecure since he wasn’t the youngest looking chevalier anymore.

“Ah, I’m sorry to keep you all waiting.” Solomon apologized as both he and Karl took their own seats. “As you all know, brother Amshel is no longer with us. Which means that I will be taking over operations of Cinq Flèches and the Goldsmith Foundation.” He informed them, but they all expected that would happen if anything had ever happened to Amshel. He had been the one to work closely with Amshel on many projects, so it made sense for him to be the successor and leader of Diva’s chevaliers.

“What about him? People are bound to notice if one of the Umbrella Academy kids is working for the Goldsmith Foundation all of the sudden.” Karl spoke up, not even trying to hide the disdainful stare he was giving Five.

“Yes, well. Five is a special case right now. Diva would like us to figure out a way to take custody of the entire group. Especially since she is still planning on turning Vanya when she gets the chance and well she is hoping to convince Ben to join us willingly. But Sir Hargreeves still has physical custody of the other four and he is not about to release them since he’s lost three of them.” Solomon replied with a sigh.

Nathan instantly chuckled. “He’s an eccentric billionaire who bought seven of those special children that were born in October of 1989. He’s only their legal guardian because no one could touch him. The fact that the mothers all gave up their unexpected babies to him for money doesn’t mean he can’t be proven to be unfit to care for them any longer. He makes them fight crime and endangers their lives on a constant basis. He is as bad as Amshel in that respect. In fact, you could use the fact that three were kidnapped out of the hospital as an excuse to call in the authorities.” Nathan said frankly, omitting the fact that he knew Reginald personally.

“He’s abusive in every sense of the word.” Five finally spoke up, slowly and with a great amount of effort. Definitely a pained expression on his face, even though he refused to look at anyone in the room. “We’re not his children, we’re his _property_.” He added after a long pause, his expression darkening. His agitation seemingly grew as he reflected on his adopted father.

Nathan found himself smiling again as Five’s resentment of his adoptive father was so very palpable. Any of them should be able to see that he hated the man’s guts. Even if a part of him still wanted the man’s approval as well.

“You _were_ his property. Now you’re one of us.” Nathan corrected him, causing Five to look up at him with a startled expression on his face. He could see the wheels slowly starting to spin behind those piercing green eyes as that startled expression turned more thoughtful, almost calculating.

“Then what if Sir Reginald Hargreeves’ died? Technically as his only living heirs, all his vast fortune would go into a trust until my siblings and I become of age to split it. That would mean the courts would have to appoint a new guardian to watch over us.” Five suggested, his voice much firmer than before as he glanced up at the other chevaliers with a sinister expression upon his face.

Instantly Nathan laughed, while Solomon and James smiled and Karl sulked. It seemed there would be competition among their ranks with the new brother after all and Nathan relished it.

“And now it seems you are _thinking_ like one of us.” Nathan chuckled. “So in light of that. I’ll let you all in a little secret. Sir Reginald _is_ not human.”

All eyes were on him in that instance. “W-what is he then?” Five stammered, his brow knitting together in confusion as some of the heat seem to drain away from his face.

“I don’t know exactly. He’s not really from around these neck of the woods. And when I say woods, I mean Earth.” Nathan explained with a shrug, while waiting for his words to sink in with the others.

“Alien? Interesting.” Solomon replied, the researcher in him peeking through.

Five merely inhaled sharply, his gaze becoming unreadable. “That explains so much. It’s rather easy to be inhuman when you have _no_ fucking humanity.” He spoke slowly, his anger seeping into his words. It seemed like something clicked in his mind for the first time in his life.

“Too true, but at least you know how much worse it could have been for you if he were _exactly_ like Amshel.” Nathan said, reminding him that at least Reginald hadn’t tried dissecting him the way Amshel had.

Five instantly shuddered in spite of himself as the memory was still too fresh in his mind. “I don’t know which was worse if I’m being honest. Amshel’s method involved a lot more concentrated pain, but eventually I would have died. Whereas Reginald constantly treating me like something to be molded into his designs for my entire existence is going to stay with me for the rest of my life.” Five admitted, his voice becoming shaky and strained again as the memories of his trauma replayed in his mind.

“What do you want to do, Five? While we live to serve Diva, we are allowed to have our own interests. There is enough of us that we can keep her protected, while not having to give up everything we like to do.” Solomon asked, seeming to want to put the thought in Five’s head that he could be an individual and not just a part of the collective. Something that Amshel never liked to do with the chevaliers, so the gesture caught Nathan by surprise. Even James and Karl seemed a bit taken aback by Solomon’s sudden gentleness.

Nathan quickly turned his attention over to Five closely observing him. He could already tell that if Solomon didn’t watch himself that Five could easily outmaneuver him in the future. The only thing really holding Five back at the moment was the trauma he had suffered, but once he found a way to fully overcome it, he would be a force to be reckoned with and Nathan was looking forward to seeing that.

xXx

Ben sat quietly on the floor by the foot of the bed, his knees pressed against his chest as he kept his arms wrapped around himself. He could feel the tentacles beneath his skin rumbling in agitation as if they wanted something, but he wasn’t about to let him out again. He still couldn’t remember what happened after he had pleaded with them for help to save Five. At the thought of his brother, he choked on a sob, bowing his head, willing himself not to cry. It was then that he heard a familiar pop and a flash of blue caused his eyes to fly open. Quickly he suppressed a gasp as he glanced over at Five sitting next to him.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t fear his brother after what he witnessed earlier with the blood, but Five _was_ _still_ his brother. And he had to trust that his brother would _never_ hurt him, despite whatever changes he had gone through. They sat in silence for several moments, while Ben's eyes merely searched his brother’s face. He could tell that Five physically looked better than he had when they first woke up, but he also noted the underlying sadness in those familiar green eyes.

“...Are you okay, now?” Ben asked, finally finding his voice.

At his question, Five glanced away from him and sighed. “As well as I can be.” He replied, his voice still shaky and strained with the effort that it took him to force the words out.

Ben frowned, noting that Five seemed to be in pain any time he tried speaking, but he honestly didn’t know if the cause was physical or emotional related. There was no way that Five hadn’t been traumatized by what happened to him, hell Ben was still traumatized and he hadn’t been the one under the scalpel. Slowly he leaned his shoulder into Five’s shoulder to get his brother’s attention. The moment Five glanced back over to him, Ben bit back another sob threatening to surface.

“I’m _so_ sorry that I couldn’t stop him from hurting you.” He gasped out, fighting back his tears.

Five slowly shook his head. “No, don’t....” He trailed off, closing his eyes in order to concentrate on the words he wanted to say. “I would have died before she could get to me, if you hadn’t fought him off... _you_ saved me, Ben.”

“I don’t feel like I saved you…” Ben whispered, his eyes burning with tears that wouldn’t go away, no matter how much he tried to keep them at bay. “Y-you drank that blood that Major Ironside gave you. You went with him without so much as a word… _Why_? What’s happening to you?” He questioned, his eyes pleading for answers.

Five instinctively clenched his fists, against his knees. “It’s _hard_...to explain.” He forced out, his own eyes glazing over with forming tears of his own. “I’m _not_...human anymore, but I’m _still_ your brother, Ben.”

Ben couldn’t stop himself from flinching at Five’s confession of not being human, but he also believed him when he reassured him that they were still brothers. Five was his closet sibling and friend next to Vanya. It was just devastating to realize that he was losing him despite his best efforts to save him. “So...what happens to me?” Ben asked, his breath shaky and unsure.

“I don’t know...maybe give Mother a chance?” Five offered, before realizing that he had called Diva mother again. Instantly he grimaced as he hadn’t wanted to do that in front of Ben.

“Who is this mother that you and the Major keep mentioning?” Ben asked, his frustration beginning to surface at just how in the dark he was on the situation.

“Diva.” Five admitted, looking back down at his hands that were grasping his knees as if bracing himself for a fallout to come.

“The woman _our sister_ has a crush on?!” Ben questioned in shock and disbelief.

Instinctively Five flinched away, since he knew Vanya really liked Diva and he couldn’t imagine she would be happy to learn about what happened between them. But he also knew innately that Diva still desired Vanya. Her feelings toward his sister hadn’t changed, she was the main reason that Diva chose to save him in the first place.

“Yes, I know it sounds bad, but she _saved_ us from Amshel.” Five managed even as he felt his throat and chest tightened at having to mention the name of his tormentor again. For a moment, he was back on that table with those cold dark eyes staring down at him, telling him that he was going to figure out what made him tick. Instinctively he squeezed his fists shut again to will away the tremors that were threatening to over take him. But then he remembered Diva’s warmth and let the memories of her comforting him surface in his mind instead. 

“To be honest, she’s already a _better_ mother than Reginald has _ever_ been a father to me...to us” He added, even knowing that the intimacy that he shared with Diva was not necessarily a maternal action, but the way she held him while he fell apart stayed at the forefront of his mind. He had never allowed himself the luxury of breaking down before, not even in front of Ben and Vanya. He always felt the need to be strong for them. There was certainly never a moment where he felt safe or secure with Reginald, hell he flat out refused to show weakness around the man. Since he knew it would be like signaling to the vultures to come pick at his corpse. Diva was different though, she had simply held him in his moment of weakness, no judgement, only warmth and patience. She allowed him to release his grief without any shame or regret.

“It just sounds wrong to hear you call her, mother. Especially when she looks as young as us.” Ben replied with a frown. Unsure if he should be feeling disgusted or not. On one hand, Five was talking about a woman that their sister had been crushing on, but on the other he had to acknowledge that Five looked better now that he had spent time with her. Whatever happened between them had helped Five get more grounded and well it wasn’t lost on Ben that he was speaking, even if he was struggling to do so.

“I can’t help it. It’s like an _instinct_ to call her that.” Five sighed as there was so much he couldn’t really explain. His mind, body and soul just seemed to accept that he and Diva were connected for the rest of his existence. While there was a part of him that logically questioned why that was, it was like he was hard wired not to give it more thought than necessary.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of the door unlocking. Ben instantly tensed up, but Five simply looked up with something akin to adulation as the door opened and Diva walked in. Ben glanced over to Five noting the look in his brother’s eyes, very much mirroring the look that Karl had given Diva at the luncheon the other day. It was as if she had some sort of spell over his brother.

“I thought you might be here.” She said, smiling gently at Five, before turning her gaze to Ben. “Sorry that you’ve been left in here alone, but it isn’t a good idea to just let you go.” She said, giving him an apologetic smile.

“So what are you going to do with me?” Ben asked, giving her a wary expression.

“To be honest? I don’t know. It wasn’t my plan to bring you all here. I was simply looking to woo, my sweet Vanya.” She confessed, stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind her.

Ben noted the way, the tentacles beneath his skin seemed to calm at the sound of her voice, their earlier agitation seemingly ebbing away as their movements slowed down. Diva sighed as she walked closer to Ben and Five, before stopping directly in front of them and kneeling down to be eye level with them. The soft smile that stretched across her lips when she looked over to Five, surprised Ben. Never had he seen Five gaze so adoringly at someone, the way he was staring at Diva. It was almost like the way Diego would smile at their robot mother, Grace. As much as he hated to admit it, Diva did look motherly, when she reached out and stroked Five’s cheek. While Five leaned into her touch rather than pull away as he usually did with such gestures.

“Sweet boy.” She softly murmured, before turning her attention back to Ben. Slowly she reached out toward him, placing her hand on both his hands. He could feel the tentacles beneath his skin tremble with delight at the contact. “I realize this is difficult for you to understand, but your brother shares my blood now. He and I are forever connected, but that doesn’t mean you have to be separated from him. You could stay with us...with me. I could be your mother too.” She said gently, her tone cajoling.

Ben found himself, staring into her eyes unblinking as her words washed over him. Suddenly he felt the warmth spreading up his face, across his cheeks, around his neck and even up to the tip of his ears. “I-I…” He started but trailed off, unsure of what to say. There was a part of him so very frightened of her and what she represented, but another part longed to give into her and her siren call. He released a shaky breath as he felt her hand land on his face, her thumb gently stroking over his cheekbone. The gesture was unlike anything he had ever felt. There were times where Grace would offer them comfort, but she held no physical warmth and sometimes she would get a glassy faraway look in her eyes. Diva, however, she was wholly different. Ben could concede that as he brought one of his hands up to rest over hers and lean into the warmth of her palm.

Slowly his breath began to hitch, his eyes once again stinging as they clouded over with tears. He was so terrified, that he desperately wanted to cling to any sort of security he could get. Within moments, he found himself sobbing against Diva’s shoulder, while he felt the hand of his brother, soothingly stroking his back.

“It’s okay, we got you.” She reassured him, lightly stroking the back of his hair. All the while she allowed him to express his grief in a way no one had allowed him to do before. He didn’t know how long he spent crying against her shoulder, before he slowly started to put himself back together. After a long moment, he pulled back to look her in the eyes. She simply smiled, gently cupping his face, while brushing his tears away. “Ben?” She questioned.

She didn’t have to say anything else for him to know what she was really asking him. Slowly he began nodding his head. “Yes, yes... _please_.” He replied, his voice almost desperate for the peace that could come from giving into her.

“Mm, very well then.” She cooed gently, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

  
  
  



End file.
